


Early Morning Run

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets to be a daddy!, Bucky is NOT frozen!, Bucky loves kids, F/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, This is fluff, Tower Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, bucky bucky bucky, bucky deserves to be happy, bucky gets love, bucky gets the girl, fluffy bucky, happy Bucky, pregnant!oc, pure fluffiness, who wouldn't want to be his girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky deserves to be happy because the final scene in Civil War is NOT okay...</p><p>-------</p><p>He was doing okay. He got his crap together. The nightmares were long gone. The guilt still got to him every day but he pushed through. No more trigger words, but he was still fearful he'd hurt someone. </p><p>And then she comes along. Storming into his life like a tornado through a trailer park. Or a raging storm against a ship on the ocean. A surfer girl brought him , the winter soldier, to his knees as he fell in love.</p><p>----------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Central Park was usually pretty empty this early in the morning: six am. Cool, early morning breeze blew the trees and gardens into soft sways. Birds chirped softly in the air as the trio of runners made their way through their usual morning route. 

"On your left!" The blonde ran easily past the dark skinned man, who was huffing and had sweat soaking through his dark grey shirt.

"Come on, man!" He gasped out and kept going as the blonde zipped by.

"On your right!" The brunette man flew by the dark skinned man and earned another gasping huff from him. He zipped by and caught up to the blonde as they rounded the bend for a split in the path.

"Gonna beat you, punk." Bucky grinned and sped up, a good few steps ahead of Steve as he pushed himself forward.

"Not in your dreams, jerk!" Steve pushed himself further than before and went toe to toe with Bucky as they rounded the mile mark on their route. Sam being left far behind as they kept going. 

The park was empty as usual. A couple early morning runners already gone. The two men kept pushing themselves toward the last mile of their run, a little winded, a little sweaty, both smiling wide. Until a giant blob of black and brown fur ran out in front of them. 

Bucky and Steve both stumbled to a stop as the dog was then jumping up at the two soldiers. Both of them were laughing and playing with the large dog that wouldn't stop barking and spinning around in circles in front of them. 

"Hey, bud, where’s your person?" Steve asked, crouching down to maybe calm the excited animal. He received a tongue to the cheek and slobber dripping down his face as Bucky started to laugh out at the misfortune. 

"He got a collar, Stevie?" Bucky asked as he petted the dog behind the ears and he instantly calmed a bit more, his back leg starting to thump on the pavement.

"Hmmm…here we go." Steve pulled slightly on the set of tags on the thick, nylon, purple collar on its neck. His face furrowed a bit when he saw that one of them was a legitimate looking military tag. Along with an up to date rabies tag and a phone number. No owners name.

"Says his name is Sargent." Steve chuckled a bit as Bucky couched down to inspect the tags himself. 

There it was. In military stamped form on the small steel plate. 

Sargent.  
Retired armed forces canine.  
ID Num - 1287564

He flipped it over and found that it had the regiment he had served in and a warning that he needed his owner if found. And that he was chipped.

"Sargent!" A shrill voice came out from the path as someone was shouting out. 

The dog’s ears perked up and he barked, dancing around the two men as Sam caught up and collapsed in a heap on the grass. Sargent tackled the dark skinned man and licked all over his face.

"Better go back to your person, boy." Bucky spoke from his crouched state as he smiled and rubbed the dogs belly affectionately. He liked that he was such a playful dog, and his name was pretty cool. Reminded him of his own regiment a bit.

"Oh my god, Sargent!!" The form had turned into a young girl, couldn't be any more than 18 and she was panting from running up to them. The dog perked up and actually tackled the girl to the ground, earning an oomph from her as he pinned her to the ground and licked her face. 

"Ew! Heel! HEEL!" The dog simply barked and pounced on her again. All three men were laughing at her plight and Bucky decided to rescue the poor girl, reaching over to tug the dog’s collar and pull him off of her. 

"Heel." Bucky spoke and the dog sat down and perked his pointed ears. Waiting for another command.

"Okay how the hell did you do that? He hardly even listens to me!" He turned to the voice. She was tall, that much was clear. Long tanned legs shooting out from cut off shorts that were way too small. Leading up to a flowing bohemian style tank top with splashes of colors like splattered paint. Shoulder length, golden hair that was dyed at the ends with a deep rich red, like the color of blood. Bright blue eyes blinked back into his own and Steve clearing his throat brought him out of his blank stare.

"Is this your dog?" Sam asked as he pulled himself to his feet, still a bit breathless.

"Yes, sir, I'm so sorry he bothered you guys!" She picked herself up off the ground and dusted the grass from her lean legs. 

"No trouble at all, ma'am." Steve spoke and smiled as he elbowed Bucky again to get him to talk to the pretty girl, Sam and he both smirking at Bucky's lack of response.

"Are you sure? He's such a handful some days." She smiled apologetically and tapped her thigh absently, Sargent jumped up from his spot by Bucky and dropped his haunches to sit by her feet. Head tilted up and ears perked up at her. "Sure, now you listen." 

They all chuckled softly at that. Obviously the dog was a large handful for her. He was outrageously hyper for a dog of his size. And looking at him they couldn't exactly tell what breed he was. He looked like he could be a German Shepherd, but was maybe twice as big as one. And with Bucky still frozen in place, Steve wanted to keep the girl there for a few more minutes. 

One look at her though said she was just as flabbergasted about him as he was her. Her face flushed a sweet pink shade as Bucky rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Thank God, Steve thought, about time a girl caught his eye.

"What breed is he?" Steve asked politely and crouched down again, asking the dog to come over and petted his fuzzy head.

"A hybrid of German Shepard and Great Pyrenees." She spoke, in a startled squeak almost, as she shook her head and took her eyes off of Bucky. Instead, looking at the other two men as they petted her dog. "If he ruined your run I can go? I'm sure you guys have better things to do than play with my hyper ass dog." 

"Nah, it's alright, little lady." Sam spoke up and stood, offering his hand to her. "I'm Sam." She gingerly took his hand and shook it, taking Steve's next.

"I'm Steve, and that jerk’s Bucky." They all stilled a bit as her face went into shock, freezing in front of them. Blue eyes wide as plates.

"You're…" She pointed at Sam and Steve with her free hand, fingers shaking slightly. "And you're..." Her hand pointed to Bucky and he felt his chest tighten. This is why he didn't like being outside the apartment very long. "Oh my God... My dog licked three avengers to death...." 

Her hand shook free of Steve's politely and she started to chew on her thumb nail nervously. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." She stepped a bit closer to Bucky, surprising him a bit and he stiffened under her wide gaze. "You're Sargent James Barnes?" She gasped out and slapped both hands over her mouth embarrassed. 

Bucky was shocked even more. It was always Steve. Always Steve who was recognized first and flirted at. Always Steve since back in the war and he was the first avenger. This girl was excited, not for Steve, but for him. He was dumbstruck.

"I…Yeah that's me…" He kept waiting for it. The realization that he was the winter soldier. A killer. He'd been all over the news a few years back and it was all bad. But she simply moved her hands away from her face and laughed as she offered him her hand.

"I'm Jessica Dernier. My great grandad would never stop telling stories of the howling commandos and you and mister Rogers. It's an honor to meet you in person, Sargent Barnes." She smiled brightly if a bit flushed in her excitement and Bucky was frozen in shock, again.

Steve nudged his elbow into Bucky's ribs and he shook away the shock as he grasped her smaller hand in his own and shook it. Noting the slight roughness of her fingertips and the inside of her knuckles, smirking boyishly down at her.

"Bucky." He gives her hand a squeeze before letting it go. Finally out of his little funk he smirks at her as she blushes under his gaze. 

"Dernier huh? We looked for his remaining family a while back and couldn't find any." Steve raised an eyebrow at her, now sheepish, expression. 

"Grandad didn't much like the family being put in the open after coming back from...well coming back. When my grandmother was born, the family changed their last names to Demaree. He kept ranting about people coming after us at some point." She shrugged at the crazy things her great grandfather did, but the others knew it was a pretty good idea after what they had all been through in the war.

"So you changed it back then?" Bucky asked as Sargent started sniffing at his gloved left hand.

"Hell yes I did. Why would I change my name because of who my family could be afraid of? It's not the forties anymore. I'm proud to be able to say my great grandfather ran with THE howling commandos." She blushed after she said it. "Sorry I'm babbling, grandad always said I could talk up a storm... And crap I'm doing it again I'll just be quiet now." She flushed and the men simply chuckled softly at her nervousness, it was cute. 

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Jessica. And I'm honored to meet the descendants of a good friend of ours." Steve spoke up and smiled at her, easing a bit of her nervousness. 

Bucky shook his left hand, Sargent had started to lick at the glove and was now gently, but firmly, trying to gnaw on the cloth and half pulling it off of his metal hand. He shook his hand again and shoved his hand in his pocket. He didn't want to scare her away. No matter the amount of stories her family told her, he wasn't that same person anymore. 

"This is so freaking cool." She mumbles to herself before a song starts playing out of nowhere. "Shit." She muttered as 'Cherry Bomb' by Joan Jett and The Black Hearts playing loud on her phone as she patted her pockets for the device. “Sorry! So embarrassing." Finally she grabs it and answers the call. 

Bucky and Steve both knelt back down to pet at Sargent as Sam went over to a nearby food stand for a bottle of water. Both of them looking up as Jessica sighed and spoke softly into the phone. "No I understand." "I can come and pick him up now." "I'll take care of it." "No, thank you, I can handle him myself." "No, I do not need a counselor’s help." With a huff she snapped her phone into her pocket. 

"Everything alright?" Bucky asked from his kneeled spot in front of her, over the dog who was falling asleep. Her expression was a forced smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah, it's all good. But I need to leave, something’s come up." She pulled the folded up leash from her back pocket and whistled softly, making Sargent come over and sit for her to clip the leash on. 

"It really was cool to meet you guys, but I really gotta go." She started to wave goodbye and Steve and Sam politely waved back as she turned and pulled Sargent to her side. 

She was about to walk out of sight and Bucky just kept watching her leave and walk away. Steve gave him a shove and Bucky whirled a bit.

"What the hell, punk?"

"Go get her number you idiot." Steve pushed him again. "Seriously before she gets in her car and leaves." Another shove and Bucky had enough poking and prodding. He went after her. 

\----

Opening the back hatch of my Jeep Wrangler, I let Sargent hop in and closed the door behind him, making sure the latch was cracked so he could get enough air. I was rushing, I needed to get to the elementary school on second and fifth. And I was pissed because I had just met three of world’s greatest heroes, the freaking avengers and I had to go, like now. 

Pushing my key in the lock, I opened my driver’s door before a gloved hand landed gently on the closed window as I tried to hop in. Looking to my left I tried so hard not to gasp at the sight of the one and only Bucky Barnes smiling at me with that prefect jawline. Swoon.

"Before you go… Can I...have your number?"

I stared at him for way longer than needed and saw as the excitement left his face, preparing for rejection, pulling his hand back from my door and stood to his full height. Good lord he's a giant. 

"Sure."

His head snapped back to mine and I smiled; reached into the console and grabbed a napkin and a pen, scribbling down my number and name on the napkin and folded it neatly in half. 

"Really? I mean..." Bucky was flustered and honestly it was the cutest thing I'd seen in forever. 

"Here, Sarge, if I don't answer right away, try calling again. I'm pretty busy most days." I smiled and reached over. Because why not mess with him a little bit? I slid the napkin into the pocket of his running shorts and grinned up at him as his face flushed a cute red color. "I really gotta go though. Later, Bucky." I jumped into my beat up blue Jeep and started her up, waving to him as I pulled away from the parking lot and hurried to where I needed to go. Leaving a smiling Bucky Barnes on the curb behind me.

\----

"So you gonna call her or what?" Sam asked Bucky as they made their way from their second daily run. It had just been a day and Bucky was scared shitless that the blonde cutie wouldn't answer his call. He was nervous beyond anything. It was nearly two years after putting himself back on ice, and another year deprogramming himself from hydra. He hadn't had much contact with women. 

He was terrified of triggering himself somehow. Scared of foreign songs accidentally triggering him. Scared of certain words in a string of sentences. Sure he was alright he was with Steve or Sam nearby. Even Natasha most of the time. But.... Could he really put himself out there to try dating? 

He didn't deserve it. No matter what Steve or anyone else said. He didn't deserve to be happy. Not after all he's done. He'd gone to throw away that napkin a hundred times today. But each time he'd walked away and shoved it back in his wallet. He couldn't shake her bright eyes and happy smile or the way she lit up. She even had a retired armed forces dog as a pet. That took guts. 

"I'll text her." Sam was looking over his shoulder at the crumpled napkin with her number on it. Already typing into his phone and laughed as Bucky flipped off the chair and went after the dark skinned man, dodging grabs and kicks from the soldier. 

"Dammit, Wilson, I'll do it okay?" Bucky growled and grabbed at Sam’s phone, realizing that he hadn't even been texting but randomly typing. "Jerk."

Bucky turned and walked back into the lounge of the massive four bedroom apartment they shared. Rolling his phone in his hands before mumbling a fuck it and sending her a text. 

:Hey this is Bucky. Was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee or a walk sometime?:

It took a few minutes before he got a reply from her. His phone lighting up its screen with a soft trill. 

-Hey! I'm a bit busy at the moment so not today. How about tomorrow morning? I take Sargent for his walks at six.-

He smiled at the thought of that lanky looking girl trying to haul the massive dog around on a run. Brought a chuckle out of him. 

:Sure, meet me at the fountain?:

The response was almost instant.

-See you there, Bucky :)-

He felt his chest constrict in nervousness already. What would he do if someone came after him? What if he accidentally hurt her somehow? He was already tempted to cancel when a hand on his shoulder signaled Steve at his side. 

"I'm proud of you, Buck." His best friend spoke and squeezed his shoulder. "This is good for you." 

"I'm not like I used I be, Steve. I'm not a ladies man anymore. Honestly I can't even remember how to flirt." That was a lie, he did know how. But times were different. He was just so afraid of hurting her somehow. With his words or otherwise. His left fist clenching.

"You'll do fine." One final squeeze and he'd left Bucky alone again with his thoughts. 

\---

This was not going well. At all.

First, three am and my nephew is having another nightmare. Poor, sweet thing has had them almost every night for months now and I've no idea how to stop him from having them. He climbs into bed with me, curling into my side like the small eight year old he is. Sargent hopping up and curling around his other side and I don't tell him to get down. 

Second, Thomas was suspended from his class for three days. Another round of bullies and like usual he's the one to blame. I’d take him out of that school of it wasn't the best place for his education that I could afford.

Thirdly, we slept through my alarm and I missed the time slot to drop him off at the early morning daycare center for the day. I was ten minutes from meeting Bucky for our sort of date and I had to bring Thomas with me. This should be good.

Nervous jitters cause my hands to shake slightly as I turn the creaking jeep into the parking lot at five fifty. Thomas excitedly looking out, he's a morning kid and I'm so thankful for that, and pointing to the playground. Sargent licking his small face and making him laugh. 

I grab Thomas by the hand, dog by the leash and make our way past the playground. Cue a grumbling child. And toward the fountain. My footsteps slowing as I see a tall dark haired man at the fountain that can only be Bucky Barnes. Kicking myself into gear and praying he doesn't run screaming at the sight of us I walk up to him.

"Morning, Bucky." My voice makes him turn and I watch very carefully for any signs of distaste. 

I realize a picture we make. A 23 year old with a six year old child and a giant dog. Single mother alert? Nope. A tragic family loss that left me with no other option but to take in my nephew with open arms and get my life on track in a very short amount of time. 

Losing my brother was terrifying. But when our only living relative left had refused to take Thomas in. And me being of legal age at 22, I was thrust into a world of parenthood at a young age. Not that I'm complaining now but it was a shock. 

Bucky's eyes roamed over Thomas for a moment. I knew he had to be seeing the resemblance of our features. Derniers were known for sharp noses, angled faces and tall, lithe bodies. I was tall yes, but not lithe. I had thick thighs and upper arms. A wide face and weird eyebrows. Thomas was small for his age but I blame the trauma he went through last year that was stunting his growth. 

"Morning, Jessica." Bucky still smiled at me. Questions burning in his eyes and I nodded slightly. Telling him I'd explain when I could just not in front of Thomas.

"Jesse, who's that?" Thomas had slightly hidden being my leg, pulling Sargent’s collar with him as he tried to hide behind the dog as well.

I smiled and tucked some of my dyed hair behind my ear, patting his small shoulder. "Tommy this is a friend I met yesterday. Remember me telling you? That I met a superhero?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged at him. He's a little kid, they know superheroes more than counting numbers. 

Thomas nodded but still hid behind my leg. His dark brown eyes looking up and up to Bucky's. The soldier knelt down slowly and reached out a hand for the small boy to shake. 

"James Buchanan Barnes at your service." He smiled brightly and it took a moment but Thomas reached out and shook his massive hand in his smaller one. 

"You're a super hero? Like the avengers?"  
He came from behind my legs a little bit and Bucky chuckled. I looked down and flushed. Thomas was wearing his captain America t shirt I got for him. Complete with an old forties style picture of Captain hitting Hitler with his shield. 

I looked down at Bucky and mouthed ‘I'm sorry’ but he shook his head at me and smiled. "I am an avenger buddy. Not official so don't tell anyone okay? I'm on a secret mission." Bucky winked and nodded at him. 

"Cool! Jesse can I go play now?" Little kids. One thing to the next without a stop. 

"Let's walk back to the playground and you can okay?" I held out my hand and Thomas took it easily, and I blushed as Bucky stood and towered over me. Jeez. I always thought I was tall but damn if he makes me feel short.

At the playground I let Thomas go and kept a sharp eye on him. We were alone this early in the morning but you never know. Sargent was loose and was, as ever, watchful over his small person. I was glad, Sargent knew his duty now without ever being told. It's why we got him in the first place. 

"He's a cute kid." There it was. The invisible accusation of me being a too young mother. I sighed and sat on the park bench. Bucky sitting beside me.

"He's my nephew."

"Oh... Babysitting?" Bucky asked a bit confused.

I chuckled out a bit and nodded. "You uh, you could say that. More like permanent babysitting." He looked at me with this look I had seen a hundred times at parent teacher conferences and ball games.

"Last year. My brother and his wife died in a car crash heading to pick him up from my place. They'd been on vacation so we were in California. I got custody of Tommy a week later." Watching, I smiled a bit as he squealed and rolled in the wood chips to play with Sargent. 

Bucky was silent by my side and I could feel the cold shoulder coming on. I'd felt it before. "I realize it's a lot to take in on a sort of first date but I missed his daycare window for early morning and he's being bullied at school again and got in trouble and he'll be home the next few days and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to cancel on you and-"

"You're babbling, doll." I turned and Bucky was smirking at me with a look in his eyes I hadn't seen before. In anyone who'd found out why Thomas was with me. 

"Sorry..."

"It's pretty amazing what you're doing." He spoke and turned back to watch as Thomas started to climb the monkey bars, Sargent ever watching on the ground beneath him. 

"You'd be the first to ever say that to me, Bucky. Thank you." I leaned forward a bit, always watching Thomas, but keeping Bucky in my line of sight too. His profile was enchanting, all sharp angles and dark hair with bright eyes.

"Taking in family like that is something I respect. It shocked me sure. Because you don't look like you've ever had kids and boy that came out wrong and I mean you’re not…oh God..." Bucky's face flushed pink and he looked away. I giggled a bit.

"Now you're babbling, Barnes." He smiled and the flush receded some. I looked back at Thomas to check on him and he'd moved closer to us on the slides. 

"What I meant is that you're doing a good thing." He smiled and I smiled right back, it was contagious coming from his handsome face. 

"Thanks. Made me grow up a bit. Actually a lot. You have to when you have a little kid thrust in your care. It was hard. It's still hard. But we manage." I smiled wistfully as Thomas ran in circles chasing Sargent. 

"I'm sure it is." We sat like that in comfortable silence while Thomas played with the dog and Bucky watched either them or me. Making me flush pink every time I caught him staring at me with those icy eyes.

Tommy finally ran out of energy and came barreling at us. Jumping into my lap and casing the air to leave my lungs in a whoosh as he laughs at my misfortune.  
"Oh you think that's funny, do ya? How about now?" I rolled us off the bench and started to tickle his aides making him squeal and laugh. 

"No no! Avenger, I need help!" His little voice squealed and the next thing I know is I'm pinned on my stomach with fingers tickling my sides. 

"Hey now! No tackling me!" I yell and try to kick Bucky off with no use. He's a damn soldier, I'm not getting him off anytime soon. So I tap out and the hand vanish from my side to my hands and help me up. He's chuckling softly, a low rumble in his chest and a mirth in his eyes.

Thomas is actually interacting with someone other than myself. Hiding behind Bucky's legs with the dog running circles around us. Bucky had this look on his face looking down at the little dark haired boy and I knew that look. Longing. Bucky had been ripped from his life by the war. No more than a boy at the time. And then spent the next seventy years as a POW. My heart wrenched.

"Wanna go for that walk now?" I asked gently and Tommy grabbed my hand in his. 

"Sure, doll." Bucky washed the sad look off his face and we started to walk around the large park. We spent the entire morning like that. At some point Bucky had taken my left hand in his right one to help me from stumbling and never really let go after that. I didn't mind. It felt nice, his warm fingers entwined in mine. 

"I gotta drop him off at daycare and Sargent at home for work in couple hours." I regretfully said as we rounded the park one last time. Tommy munching on an ice cream cone that Bucky had refused to not buy him and I both one. 

"When can we go out again?" Bucky asked sheepishly, his left hand, gloved like always, rubbed over the back of his neck and them through his hair over to one side. Jeez that man could be a model.

"I'm always free on Sunday's. If you don't mind a third wheel?" I playfully grab Thomas and tickle his sides lightly. 

"I don't mind one bit, doll face." He smiled at me with that lopsided grin. I smiled back because I knew we were a lot to take in. But I was glad he was asking me out again. And I loved his forties sweet talk. 

"Doll face, huh? Gotta say I wouldn't like hearing that from anyone else but you, Barnes." I blushed a little at my forwardness but Bucky grinned so big at me it made it worthwhile. 

"Sunday then, doll?" He kept it coming after that. Tommy giggling from his spot against my leg; Sargent licking the ice cream off his small hands. 

"Sunday. And thank you. We had a great time." He caught my meaning and nodded his understanding. I was thankful beyond reason he hadn't judged us like I was afraid he would. He still might at some point but for now I was happy with this. 

We'd made it to my jeep and, after loading the dog in the back, and bucking in Tommy in his booster seat, I walked to the driver’s door and stood to say goodbye. Before I even opened my mouth, Bucky leaned forward and place a soft kiss to my forehead and smiled down at me. 

"I'll see you Sunday, Jessica." I was too flushed to even think of a response so I nodded mutely and smiled as I waved goodbye and shifted my jeep onto the street. 

\---

Steve and Sam sat with Natasha at the kitchen table, drinking coffee as they waited for Bucky to get back from his date. It was his first date in years and Steve was more than a little bit excited to find out how it went. He was beyond ecstatic for his best friend. Bucky was finally getting out there after his full rehabilitation. 

"So I looked this girl up." Natasha started from the lull in conversation and both Steve and Sam balked at her. 

"Really, Nat? Really?" Sam groaned.

"Yes, really. You expect me to hear about Barnes getting a date and not look the girl up?" Natasha rolled her eyes and let out a scoff as she pulled out her mini tablet and tapped it a few times before handing it over to them.

"Jessica Demaree, changed to her paternal great grandfathers last name Dernier. Descendent of one of the howling commandos. 5 foot 10, 135 pounds, blue eyes, blonde hair that she dyes the ends regularly." Natasha took a sip of coffee. "23 years old. No living relatives except an estranged aunt, and her eight year old nephew that's in her custody as of spring last year. Oh and a retired armed forces dog named Sargent."

She continued to sip her coffee as both Steve and Sam flipped through the custody documents and adoptions papers for the dog. Along with a wide range of close calls with the police prior to her taking in her nephew then nothing but a parking ticket outside a daycare. 

She'd researched a bit on the pretty blonde. She was a bit of a party girl until taking in little Thomas. Had lived on the west coast, beach babe mostly. Surfing and rollerblading a lot. A lot of parties and a lot of one night stands in hotels and mansions. She'd gotten around for a year or so, gypsy style. 

Natasha had almost gotten angry that a child had been trusted into her care. But as she looked through old Facebook accounts she found the one thing that kept popping up with pictures and pictures of her doting on the little guy. Constant babysitting and flights back and forth from here to California for holidays. She loved her nephew and straightened up the second her brother and his wife was killed. Nat has respect for that. Changing one’s life completely, on the drop of a hat, is hard. 

Now, Jessica worked as many odd hours as she could during the week with two jobs. In the mornings, she worked at a local deli for minimum wage. And every other afternoon she worked as a waitress in a diner down the street from her small studio apartment that she pays way too much rent for. She's got day care for when she works past Thomas' school times and then the vet bills for the dog and the regular bills that come with having a young child at home. She was doing well with all of it actually. Doing everything in her power to provide for Thomas. 

"She's got a kid..." Steve spoke, leaning back in his chair and scrolling though the photos from her Facebook page of her and the little dark haired boy with brown eyes that looked up at her with so much love. One in particular catching his attention, from Halloween last year. Thomas in a howling commandos costume and she dressed as female version of himself. He blushed slightly at the way people did that, but felt honored too.

"Not hers, but yes. She's a parent." Natasha answered and flipped through the files for Steve to see the adoption and custody work she found. "His parents left a will that said she was the first contact if anything ever happened to them. The aunt was chosen anyways because of Jessica's age and lifestyle, but she refused to have anything to do with him." 

"Son of a bitch. She's just kid herself." Sam said as he read over the autopsy reports for her brother. God, they were completely mangled in their car that had been totally wrapped around a pole. 

"She's a young woman with a hell of a lot on her shoulders with a good heart." Bucky's voice came angrily from the open doorway to the kitchen. Arms crossed to keep his fists from flying as he watched his closest friends do research on a girl he'd just met. Granted, he liked her and she really was a good person so far, but they had no right to go snooping like this. 

"Buck, we didn't-"

"Shove it up your ass, Steve! I can't believe you guys..." Bucky spun in his heel and went right to his room, slamming the door hard enough to shake the frame, leaving the trio at the table looking chagrined. 

"We really shouldn't have snooped." Steve muttered and handed Natasha the small tablet back. 

"Let him cool off first." Sam said as Nat went to go to Bucky's room. 

\----

Saturday rolled around and Bucky, Steve and Sam were finishing the last leg of their afternoon run when a, now familiar, black and brown blob tackled Sam to the ground. A slobber covered, rough tongue rolled over his cheeks as he tried to push the big dog off of him. 

"Oh my God, Sam! Are you okay?" Jessica's voice was breathless and low as she gasped for breath, running up to them and grabbing Sargent’s collar to pull him off of the man. "I'm so sorry!" 

Thomas was catching up, a red balloon tied to his small wrist as he helped pull Sargent off of, a now drool covered, Sam and the little boy couldn't help but laugh. 

"We gotta stop meeting like this, doll." Bucky laughed and walked over to her, snapping his fingers once and ordering Sargent to heel. The dog dropped to his haunches and waited patiently.

"Yeah, we do. And how the he... H. E double hockey stick do you do that?" The men chuckled at her as she caught herself cursing and changed it. Thomas moving to her side and jumping up excitedly. 

"Military, doll, we get each other." Bucky reached down to pat the dogs head and then turned to crouch down and get eye level with the little boy. "Hey, bud. How are you today?" 

"It's free balloon day! And Jesse got me ice cream!" He said excitedly to Bucky, and Jessica blushes at the intense gaze that Steve and Sam are giving the little group. Their eyes wide at the little boy attached to her leg.

"Did she now? Were you good enough to get ice cream?" Bucky asked the little boy, ignoring the holes burning in his back from his friends as he talked to Thomas.

"Yeah! I got a good report card this week." He responded and Jessica patted his head.

"You sure did, buddy. All A’s and a b." She smiled. "Would you like to meet Bucky's friends?" Thomas started and looked back behind Bucky at Steve and Sam who were stepping closer. The little guy hid behind her knees again. She understood, they were pretty big men. And he was pretty small.

"It's okay, buddy. Do you know who that is?" Bucky moved to crouch beside Thomas and Jessica as Steve and Sam came closer. His metal glove covered hand pointing to Steve.

"That's..." His little brown eyes widened and he stood still before jumping up and down and grabbing Jessica's shorts on the hem. 

"Yup, that's Captain America." Jessica said to him and picked him up, hitching him up on her hip so he'd be taller to meet Steve. "And he's really good friends with Bucky. See? I told you I met superheroes."

Steve flushed a bit at the praise but Sam stepped forward with him to meet Thomas. "Nice to meet you, little man, I'm Sam."

"He wants to know your name, honey." Jessica whispered into his hair.

"I'm Thomas! But Aunt Jesse calls me Tommy boy." He held a little hand out and Sam shook it while smiling. 

"I'm Sam Wilson. The falcon." Sam says proudly and Thomas' eyes just light up that much more.

"You have wings! Can I see?"

"Sorry, little guy, not wearing them today. Next time, alright?" He got a nod in return.

"Jesse, can I go play with captain America?!" 

"You'd have to ask him, baby. And don't forget we have to get you to day care before I leave for work, okay?" He nods and turned to Steve.

"Can we play howling commandos, mister Rogers?" Steve can't say no to that sweet excited face. And inside he loves kids so he nods.

Jessica sets him down and levels Steve with a perfectly done ‘mom’ look on her young face. "Stay in sight, he's slippery and can climb like a monkey, please?" Steve gives her a nod and salute. His other hand already taken by the little boy and Thomas grabs Bucky's too.

Sam walks up to Jessica as she sits on the park bench watching Thomas with them like a hawk. He smiles softly to himself. Young she was yes. But she had gone from party girl to mom in no time flat. 

"He's a cute kid. Well behaved too." Sam remarked as Thomas apologies profusely for accidentally tripping Bucky. 

"He's a great kid. He's my nephew." She said it like she had to say it hundreds of times before. 

"Yeah, Buck told us. He had a great time with you the other day." Sam said to brighten her back up and she blushed. 

"I did too. Wasn't expecting to see you guys here again so soon." Sargent jumped up half on her lap and she groaned at his weight on her legs. "Seriously dude?"

Sam laughs and pets his head behind the ears. "Seems like this guy knows how to find us. So you run?" 

"Me? Heck no. I used to be really active and work out a lot for surfing but since I moved up here I get enough movement keeping up with Thomas and this fluff ball." She sighed a bit tiredly but still smiled as she watched Thomas get picked up by Bucky and tickled by Steve. Wow. So cute.

"Jesse! Jesse!"

"What, baby?" Thomas came running up, panting as Steve and Bucky came back. 

"Steve said he could show me his shield sometimes!!!"

"Really now?" 

"Uh huh!" He stifled a yawn in his hand. Poor kid was tired it looked like it. 

"Well maybe some other time, okay? We have to let the heroes be heroes while you go to daycare." Thomas have a groan of unhappiness and crossed his arm over his chest. Bottom lip out and all.

The boys stepped back slightly. They'd all seen it before. The tell-tale sign of a tantrum brewing. Jessica saw it too and they watched as she knelt down to his eye level and uncrossed his arms gently.

"Tommy boy. We talked about this the other day when you met Bucky. They have jobs, right?" A little nod. "And they protect us, right?" Another small nod. "Well they can't do their jobs if they spend all day playing with you, right?" A small sigh and a nod, his eyes softening.

"We really do need to go, I've gotta drop them both off before I head in for work." She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear as she hooked Sargent to his leash and reached for Tommy’s hand. 

"It was nice seeing you, Jessica." Sam said goodbye to her and waved to Thomas. 

"It was a pleasure to go play war with you, sir." Steve have Thomas a little salute and he laughed and saluted back.

"Please, my parents called me Jessica. Call me Jesse." She smiled at them both while Bucky came up to her side. 

"I'll walk you to your jeep." He offered, holding a hand out to take Sargent’s leash and she hesitated only a second before handing him over to Bucky so she could pick up and carry Thomas on her hips. He was a little bit big for it but he was yawning again. 

Steve and Sam watched as Bucky walked Jessica to her car. How he walked close to her, held tight to the dog’s leash and reached out with his free hand to the small of her back to steady her as she loaded the little boy into his booster seat. Both of them giving the other a wide eyed glance at the sight.

"You see what I see?" Sam said to Steve.

"Yeah. He's got a chance with her, Sam. A real, honest to God, chance with her." They watched as he loaded up the dog, closed the door and he walked over to Jessica at her driver’s door. She was blushing pink under his gaze and Bucky reached up with his right hand, cupping her jaw and smiling at her as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Nothing too forward, but intimate enough to show his claim on her and his want for more. They were a beautiful sight to Steve. Now all he had to do was pray that Buck would keep them. 

He'd seen the way Bucky gently played with the little boy. His eyes shining with something Steve hadn't seen in his friend’s stormy blues since before the war and they were playing the same way with Bucky's little sisters. With a smile, the jeep drive off and Bucky was standing there looking like a lost puppy as it drive out of sight. He had hope for his friend. 

\---

Sunday morning, at 9:30, I was dressed and had the trusty jeep loaded up with my cute nephew. Last night had been a rare night where Thomas didn't have nightmares and he woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed for me at 8 on the dot. Who needs an alarm clock when you have a kid? 

Stepping out of the jeep, I smoothed out the skirt of my 50's style red dress with white and black polka dots. With Thomas in hand, we head to the fountain to wait for Bucky. Sargent safely at home because I'm not sure where we're going today or if it would be dog friendly. 

Thomas was excited too. He wouldn't stop talking about his play date yesterday with the actual Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. It was annoyingly adorable because a kid can tell you the same thing over and over and never get tired of saying it. So, toady he wore his little howling commandos outfit that I'd made him last Halloween when he begged and begged to look like his great great grandad from the pictures. Who was I to say no? 

He was skipping lightly beside me, swinging our linked hand between us as we came up on the fountain. At first I didn't see Bucky, and I thought we'd been early, but a throat clearing by my left had me turning slightly and my smile brightened. 

Because there he is. Hair pulled back into a cute man bun at the nape of his neck. A v-necked, thin, black Henley over his chest that stretched to the max over his muscled right arm and the hidden metal of his left. The usual glove on his left hand but his right was hidden behind him and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Hi, Bucky!" Thomas says and waves his hand.

"Hey, buddy, got something for ya." Bucky said and sent me a mischievous smirk as he noticed what Thomas was wearing and I shrugged at him. Kids will be kids. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, but I gotta ask your aunt if it’s okay first, alright?" Thomas gave me his signature puppy look and I smirked, he's so cute. 

Bucky leaned close and whispered in my ear what it was and I had to focus really, really, really hard not to shiver as his breath fanned over my ear. With a nod I gave my consent.

Bucky's hand came from behind his back and he produced a miniature, kids-sized version of Steve's shield. It actually looked like a regular Frisbee but closer inspection gave the handles and straps on the back of it away as a shield. It was painted too nicely for plastic and I raised another eyebrow at Bucky. 

"Awesome!" Thomas grabbed the toy and instantly put it on his right arm and looked it over excitedly. 

"What do we say, Tommy?" 

"Thank you, Bucky!" Thomas surprised us both as he latched onto Bucky's neck and hugged him tight for a minute before jumping down to play with his toy. 

I was stilled. Thomas barely knows Bucky and he's hugging him. Thomas had a fear of being touched by most other adults. It was shocking. With a smile, I watched him play a couple feet away. 

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know." Bucky smiles in that way that makes my heart flutter and I melt a little into his stormy blue eyes. "But I wanted to. He's a good kid and you're a good parent to him. That and Steve wouldn't shut up about how the little guy reminded him of himself as a kid."

I laughed softly as took his offered hand, taking Thomas in my other hand as we started to walk around the park. 

We didn't get back to my jeep till late that afternoon, Bucky offering to carry an already sleeping Thomas to my jeep as I snacked on a vendor hotdog he had bought for me. 

"You're a sweetheart." I whisper as he buckles Thomas into his seat and the little guy gave a sleepy wave to Bucky as he closed the door.

"Nah. You're the one with the good heart." We stand there for a moment as we stare into each other's eyes. The next thing I know I'm gently backed into the driver’s door and Bucky's lips are on mine and I'm on cloud nine. 

Sooner or later we have to come up for air and I'm left gasping softly for breath as his hands cup my cheeks in his large palms and his forehead resting gently on mine. My eyes are closed but I feel him move up to kiss my forehead gently. One last peck to my lips and I open my eyes to meet the bluest shade of ice I've ever seen staring back at me.

"I don't know how you feel but... I was wondering…" His face blushed a cute tinge of pinkies I smiled anyways have listening to him. "Would you go steady with me, Jesse? I really like you and I like Thomas..."

It took me a minute to respond. I hadn't really thought about it. I hadn't had a boyfriend since the day I took Thomas into my life. Leaving my drug filled ex with bills to pay and his cheap excuses behind. 

I needed this. I needed Bucky. He was a good man to me so far. Kind to both me and Thomas and that was my big deal breaker with any other guy. They hadn't wanted anything to do with that boy and I wouldn't have it. Bucky played and laughed with him and respected how I was raising him. He was kind to me and such a gentlemen....

"Sure thing, Bucky."

"Really? You'll be my girl?"

"I'll be your girl, Barnes." I giggled as I was suddenly lifted up and twirled in the air. His lips landing on mine as he set me down and I was left breathless and wanting as he pulled away, for once happy without anything hanging over my head.

\----

Thomas ran through the grass of Central Park. Sargent right by his side like the loyal protector and companion he was. Dressed in a new costume this time, completely custom made for his birthday and paid for as a birthday present from the team. Yeah. The team. Like the legit avengers team. He looked adorable in his Bucky Barnes outfit, complete with tiny assault rifle in bright green and darts.

Today was Thomas's 9th birthday and we were having it at my favorite spot. Central Park. The place where I met my amazing boyfriend of almost a year, the one and only. James Buchanan Barnes. The spot where my retired service dog tackled him on his morning jog and started this entire thing with me being the girlfriend of a legit avenger. It was awesome.

Other kids from Tommy’s class were running around in their little costumes as well. Tommy wielding his one of a kind and hand-made captain America shield that Bucky had given him a year ago. I almost started to cry. I loved that little boy. My nephew who had become such an important person in my life that I changed everything to be a better guardian for him. 

And then it had happened. The single most (okay not single most maybe, but pretty high up the list) scary and best thing ever. He'd called me momma. Like any other day a few months ago. He'd woken up, I had made breakfast and we went for our regular morning walk with Sargent. And he, just out of the blue, asked me something and tacked on momma at the end.

I didn't know how to respond so I smiled at him and called Bucky as soon as I had dropped him off to school for the day. I was petrified and ecstatic at the same time. I hadn't wanted to be his mother figure. But…the look of love on his little face meant that I couldn't deny him that.

He had called his birth mother mom. But I was his aunt that had to take him in after both his parents, my brother, were killed suddenly. And I loved him anyways. But now he'd called me momma and my heart and mind were so confused. 

I sat down with him that night, with Bucky by my side for moral support, and asked him if he wanted to keep calling me Aunt Jesse or momma. He'd told me in his small voice that he knew his mom wasn't coming back. And if he got to have a new mom he'd want it to be me. I'd cried. Thomas cried. And even Bucky shed a tear or two. 

Now Thomas calls me momma every single day and I love him so much. And he's slipped up again. He accidentally called Bucky dad a couple times. We haven't called him out on it because it's scaring Bucky to death but...is it so bad that I want him to feel like we're his family? That he has a family....

Strong arms wrap around my waist and I smirk, feeling one colder than the other. I'd finally talked Bucky into wearing normal clothes and to stop covering up his arm. It had taken a while but now he'll wear t shirts. He still wears the glove a lot but he'll show his metal limb a lot more often now. It's progress so I'll never complain.

"Hey, babydoll." He whispered in my ear and I no longer hide the shiver that goes down my spine at the feel of his breath on my earlobe. 

"Hmm…" I turn in his arms to face him, wrapping my arms over his broad, muscled shoulders and locking my fingers together behind him, looking up into those stormy blues that captivated me so much on our first meeting.

Grandad had always told me the heroics of James Barnes and Steve Rogers. How they were both good hearted men with warm hearts beneath the gruffness of war. How right he had been. And how lucky I am now. Meeting them both 7 decades later and falling in love with James.

I smiled up at him and leant my cheek against his chest, his chin coming down to tuck me into him as I sighed happily. A flutter of nervousness in my stomach at the folded up paper in my back pocket. It hung over me like a storm cloud just waiting to let loose torrents of bad thing that could and very well might go wrong. I hadn't told him yet. I'd had to make sure of it myself and from a professional as well before I could say anything. 

A week later and I still hadn't told him. And I needed to soon. Nuzzling further into his chest I sigh again, my breath a little shaky. I should be watching Thomas but I know he's in good hands with the entire team here for his birthday. 

"Hey...what's wrong, baby? You’ve got your thinking face on." Bucky reached up and tilts my chin up to him and I can't meet his eyes for a second. I simply take his hand and walk is over to a large oak tree that's a bit away from the rambunctious kids. Sitting down on the grass and leaning into the trunk on the ground and wait for him to join me.

"We need to talk."

"You're not...breaking up with me, are you?" I can hear the desperation in his voice and I start crying instantly. Hating myself for making him feel so dejected. 

Shaking my head, I turn toward him and give a half smile, putting the folded up piece of paper Ito his hand. Because if I talk right now I'll ruin everything with my big mouth. 

Bucky stares at the paper. Back to me and back at the paper a few times in confusion before his face goes still, brow furrowed. Then his eyes went wide, his hands shaking as he was holding the paper.

"Really?"

I nodded and bit my lip, taking his hand in mine and laying it over my slightly curved stomach. Still not showing yet. 

"Oh my God..." His hand is still on my stomach and I start to panic. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't want this and now I've dumped it on him...oh God now he's going to leave me..

"You're pregnant? Really? Not pulling my leg?"

"Course not, Bucky. I've never lied to you." My voice cracks a bit and I clear my throat.

"I'm gonna be a dad...?"

"Yes…" I'm waiting for the shoe to drop on my perfect life and shatter it.

I'm suddenly picked up and squeezed as tight as I can stand into his chest and I wrap my arms around his ribs. His chest is trembling and I have to lean back to see what's wrong. Bucky's crying. Tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands come up to cup my cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you, Jessica..." He whispers into my lips and I'm so confused.

"For what, Bucky?" I link my hands with his holding my cheeks and a couple of my own tears were falling.

"For showing me I can be happy after all that I've done. I don't deserve you or Thomas or even Sargent." He started losing all over my cheeks now. "But by God I swear I'm going to live every day showing you how much I love you and how happy you make me." 

His lips find mine and when I'm absolutely dizzy from his hungry kisses, he moved his flesh hand down to my stomach, palm flat against my lower abdomen. This look of joy came over his face and I bit back a whimper from another set of tears. 

"I'm gonna be a dad..." He whispered again and then I'm picked up bridal style and carried back towards the group. Bucky's got this mischievous, million dollar grin on his face and he refuses to set me down until we're in the middle of all the adults.

"Guess what, guys?" Bucky asks everyone and pulls them from their conversations. All eyes were on us and I flush pink under all their curious gazes. All his teammates circling us away from the other adults.

"What's up, Buck?" Steve came forward, almost worried with Bucky's goofy ass grin. 

Bucky's hand covered my abdomen, palm open and fingers splayed warmly over my belly. His metal arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side and I know exactly what he's doing. 

"Bucky, don't tell them yet…"

"This gorgeous woman is making my dream come true. I'm gonna be a father." Bucky's smile splits again and it's contagious. I smile back up at him and everyone erupts into whoops and hollers and clapping.

After everyone gives their congratulations to us I’m so overwhelmed I have to sit down and get something to drink, slipping away from the adults, I grab a juice box and watch the kids playing on the small playground. My eyes watching Thomas carefully like I always have since he was born and I started to babysit him. 

"Jessica?" Steve's voice startles me slightly and I give a soft girlish squeak as he sidles up next to me. "Sorry, I always forget you startle easy." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"It's alright. I should be used to it by now. What's up?" I ask and drink from the juice box. Eyes roaming back to watch the kids. My free hand absentmindedly tracing over my stomach.

"J wanted to thank you, Jesse." Startled I turn to look up into Steve Rogers’ eyes. "You gave him what I'll never be able to. I helped him be Bucky again. But you? You gave him a purpose. A life to actually live for. And after all that he's gone through...he deserves everything. You’ve given him that." Steve smiles down at me and I want to start crying again because he's right. 

I've given Bucky everything he deserved and more, but he's done the same for me. He's given me a shoulder to cry on, strong legs to lean on. Arms to hold me together when I felt like breaking. And a half of a heart to make mine whole. And now he's given us a baby to call our own. And Thomas calls him dad sometimes and shit i am crying. 

"Oh uh....hormones already kicking in. My signal to leave." Steve chuckles nervously and Bucky comes up to hug me to his chest. Softly shushing me. 

Before Steve leaves, I grab his hand in mine and squeeze tightly. "You deserve it all too, Steve. Everything." He nods, a bit shaken, and pats my hand before letting go and leaving us.

"I love you." Come his whispered words into my ear and I laugh softly

"I love you, Sargent James Barnes." I kiss Bucky with all the passion I can at a child's birthday party and lean back.

"Momma!" Thomas runs up and wraps his arms about my legs, breathless and laughing.

"What, baby?" I ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Can I have my cake now?"

"Sure, baby, go gather your friends at the table."

Bucky follows me and his hand was almost always on me now. Touching my hip, or gliding over my abdomen gently. At the small of my back or rubbing patterns into my shoulders. 

The candles are blown out and the little kids ask Thomas what he wished for and he smiles and turns back to Bucky and I as we stand to his left. Natasha clicking hundreds of pictures for us with her camera. 

"What'd you wish for, Tommy boy?" Bucky asks and clasps his hands on his knees as he bends over to him.

"I asked for you to be my new dad." Thomas spoke up and the kids laughed and smiled but the adults froze a bit. It was still touchy to some of the other parents about the arrangement I had, but I didn't care as long as Thomas was happy.

"Tell you what, buddy. I'll be your new dad if you make me a promise yeah?" Thomas excitedly nodded and jumped up from his spot.

"Anything!"

"You gotta be a good big brother, okay? Cause your new momma is gonna have a baby." Bucky told him like it was a big secret. And Thomas threw his arms around Bucky's neck and hugged him tight. 

Bucky’s free arm came around my waist and pulled me into a hug and I saw the flashes of the cameras around us but I didn't care. I was having a baby with the love of my life. I had a little boy that started as just a family, but grew into my son. A family that was mix-matched and violent at times, but they loved us. And a dog that was amazingly loyal to his little people. 

I was happy. And the best part of it? Bucky was happy too; he deserves it.


	2. An Afternoon Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted it? So here it is! A sequel!!!!

An afternoon walk

Warm rays of sunshine striped across baby blue and grey blankets and sheets. Limbs and bodies twisted around each other to create a mass of sleeping married couple on the large queen sized bed. A metal arm curled over swelling stomach of the woman in his arms. Bucky Barnes was waking up to another day of blissful peace. 

Well peace was a relative term. Because ten minutes into snuggling closer to his wife, Jessica, he heard the pitter patter of feet come down the hall and the soft opening of the bedroom door. Thomas never failed to be a morning person, much to his mothers chagrin. Despite that, stormy grey blue eyes opened to find a young face mere inches from his own. Dark brown eyes happily looking back at him. 

"Thomas what are you doing up? You're gonna wake your momma." Bucky whispers softly to the young boy and was answered by a soft pout. Thomas started to pull away, scared he's gotten in trouble and Bucky just gave a soft huff and opens the blankets up in front of Jessica and the little boy climbed into the warm cocoon. Both of them falling back asleep to doze the last few minutes before they really did have to get up. 

With Jessica in her fourth month of pregnancy Bucky had asked her to stop working. He was worried she would over do it on one of her many jobs and hurt the baby, since it was her first pregnancy. And Jess had given in with little fight. Those last few weeks really tiring her out to the point she nearly passed out multiple times on one of her shifts at the diner. 

Bucky moved her and Thomas into the tower after much discussion with the other members of the team, his family. He had lived with Sam and Steve for awhile in a large apartment in the city. But with marrying Jess and with Thomas now under his parentage. He needed a safe place for both of them as well as the baby. 

Jesus, the baby. He was gonna be a dad. He'd go to sleep some nights holding Jessica, his metal hand palm flat on her swelling belly. And he'd wonder if he'd wake up and be back in that freezing cold place. Strapped to a chair and all was just a fantasy in his torture riddled mind. But the sun would come up every morning and there she would be, wrapped around him in the strangest ways because of her ever growing belly , smiling up at him with such love in her eyes. 

He loved her. Plain and simple. There would never be anyone else for the rest of his days that would ever make him feel this wanted and loved than she did every moment of every day since he's met her. He loved her. He loved Thomas. And he loved their baby. His baby. 

"You're thinkin real hard about somethin." Jess's sleep heavy voice mumbled up at him and he opened his eyes to look down at his wife. How she guessed that when he was half asleep he would never figure out. 

"Just the beauty that you bring to every morning astounds me each day." He took a line from Thor with Jane and saw it did its work. Jess's face scrunched up but she smiled and reached up to cup his stubble covered cheek, pulling him down to kiss him slowly. "Why is there a Tommy in the bed with us?" She asked and Bucky sheepishly grinned. 

Technically Thomas wasn't allowed in the bed with them. He was getting too old to be sleeping with his parents. But every now and then they'd let him wake up early and come sleep that last little bit with them before their day started. He meant well, and the only time he slept with them through the night was when he had a rare nightmare. Which was only every few weeks now. 

"Come on doll, he's only been here a minute." Bucky leaned down, his long hair brushing her cheek as he kisses her lips once and then pecked her nose sweetly. "He's just a kid." 

"Mnn well momma needs to pee. Baby is kicking my bladder and I can't hold it much longer." She practically whined and Bucky knew that meant she really did need to go. Kissing her nose once more he moved some and grabbed the sleeping boy by his sleep shirt and hauled him easily up into his arms so Jessica could roll out of bed and move as quick as she could to the bathroom. 

"Mm dad?" Thomas muttered and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Waking up the second time always harder for him. 

"Morning buddy. How bout some breakfast?" Bucky rubbed Thomas's back as the boy crawled out of bed with Bucky close behind. Quickly pulling on a pair of white sweats over his boxers, forgoing a shirt because Tony keeps the tower at a perfect temp of 74 degrees. 

"Can we have breakfast with uncle Steve?" Thomas asked as Bucky ruffled his hair.

"Sure but let's tell your momma first." Bucky would never tire of Thomas calling him dad. Or to hear momma coming from the boys lips to the one woman who had taken him in when his parents died, his only close relative and aunt, Jess. 

"Tell me what?" There was a flushing sound ending and Jess was wiping her washed hands on a small towel as she came out of the bathroom. Bucky's breath taken from his lungs at her simple beauty. 

Her hair was losing the last bits of the red dye on the tips. A pleasant pinkish orange where the dark color used to reside. It was longer now too, just brushing the sides of her breasts that were swelling slightly from the pregnancy. Her body covered in a knit grey sweater sleep dress that reached her thighs, hugging just enough to show the growing life and her feminine figure beneath. God he loved her.

"Thomas wants to have breakfast with Punk." Jess smiled and reached into a drawer to pull on some white leggings over her waist, huffing at the tight fit and going for a larger pair. 

"I swear I'm as big as a hippo..." She mutters to herself, only to be stopped by her self analysis of her figure with strong arms around her waist and chest, holding her close to a very solid and warm body. 

"You are the most beautiful woman on the earth and you're my wife." Smiling Jess turned her head to receive a chaste kiss on her cheek before she was released and her hand was taken by Thomas's small one. 

\---

The avengers tower was a mass of Chaos. There's no way around it. No sugar coating it. No way to describe it in a professional manner without lying. It was total chaos. Every single day. And they all liked it that way. 

Clint fell from the rafters and air vents ( when he wasn't with his family of course). Dr banner kept to himself but was always a force to be reckoned with if you tried to help him cook. Natasha was a prankster, no one saw that coming actually. Always playing pranks and tricks, mostly on Tony but sometimes on the others as well. Tony was always trying a new invention without any safety wear or even staying in the labs to do it. 

Thor was loud and thunderous, if you couldn't imagine that. Was always sharing stories and laughing happily. Sam and Rhodey were always talking about their suits or really just trying to get away from the raucous that was the tower. And here Bucky was, with a wife and baby on the way and sort of adoptive son. And everyone loved the little Barnes family dearly. Especially Thomas. Saying that boy wasn't spoiled would be a lie. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened in the communal kitchen. Natasha was having tea with banner in the corner while Sam, Rhodey, Thor and Steve were bustling about in the kitchen doing god knows what. Tony was of course sleeping still, lazy genius.

Jessica chuckled softly to herself as she was basically dragged by Thomas's smaller body into the excitement in the kitchen. Watching as Thomas let her hand go to run right at Steve. Not grabbing him back in time. 

"Thomas, freeze!" Came Bucky's deep commanding voice and the boy did actually freeze, scrambling back a few steps and everyone quieted down slightly. Bucky came beside him and pointed to Steve at the stove who was scrambling eggs. "Do you see those lights on the stove?" The boy nodded. "What does that tell you?" 

"To..to not go near it.." Bucky waited for the rest as Thomas ducked his head and held his hands behind his back. 

"And?"

"That its hot and I could get burned." Bucky ruffled the boys head and picked him up, setting him in the chair beside Nat. Which the black widow cooed and hugged the small boy to her chest saying how important it was to stay way from the stove until he was much bigger.

Jess sent the older woman a kind smile and mouthed a thank you to her. Receiving a wink in response Natasha continued to coddle Thomas and even Bruce produced a coloring book out of freaking nowhere and some crayons. Thomas was officially distracted .

"What ya making there Cap?" Jess asked as she was gently but firmly pushed into her usual chair by the window and a cup of decaf coffee was placed in front of her by a certain metal armed husband. 

"Eggs and bacon and pancakes my good ma'am." He took a slight bow, showing off his apron that Tony had gotten for him as a joke. :kiss the Cap: with a little shield on it. 

"Sounds great." She smiled and quietly sipped her coffee, watching everyone around her. Relaxing into Bucky's side as he dropped his flesh arm across the back of her chair, fingers lightly stroking over her shoulder where a scant few inches of skin was revealed from her sweater. Always there, always touching, always protecting. Always loving. 

Nat and Thomas were having a very serious conversation about batman and joker. Bruce listening intently to the small boy. The boys in the kitchen were chuckling and laughing at the antics of the other as plates of food were spread about. Everyone knowing the others preferences without asking. 

Bruce simply wanting the eggs and no bacon. Nat wanting honey and strawberries on her pancakes. Sam and Rhodey fighting over the bottle of blackberry spread while Steve and Bucky simply choked down on stacks of plain pancakes with very little syrup and butter. Bucky gently placed a bowl of mixed fruit and some slices of bacon toward Jess and she really appreciated it. The smell and taste of eggs just made her sicker than a dog, damn morning sickness should be wearing off by now. 

He was very untuned to her likes and dislikes and knew her sometimes better than she knew herself. It was comforting, having someone take care of her so throughout without taking any of her independence. 

Glancing at the clock Jess groaned and Bucky took in her look and everything. Knowing exactly what was wrong. "It's time for school isn't it?"

"Dang it, Thomas baby hurry up or you'll be late for school." A small groan was heard and most of the adults chuckled. 

Jess made to get up but the hand on her shoulder gently pressed down and Bucky just smiled at her. "Let me take him today?" He watched the hesitation in her eyes flicker for a moment. Not because she didn't trust him with Thomas, but because the teachers and faculty didn't like the fact who he was and how Thomas was now his son. 

"Alright, but take Steve with you? If you don't mind Steve?" She asked and both men nodded. At least her to ease her worry. Thomas was bullied at school enough without the winter soldier being his new dad. If Steve was there with them it might make it easier and Steve could diffuse any situation it may cause. 

"Come on Tommy. Let's get you ready." A groan from Thomas who tried to hide behind Natasha only to have her snatch up the boy and hand her over to the soldier. 

"Auntie Nat! No fair!" Even Jess giggles softly as they vanished into the elevator and the room grew into a gentle quiet everyone seemed to enjoy. 

Jess looked out over the city from the wide glass window and sipped her coffee, watching the city wake up and start a new day all the way from up there. A weight settled into the chair to her left and she glanced over to the kind face of Natasha. Now not many could say that about the black widow. But Jess could see the generosity and love that shined sometimes in those bright emerald eyes. 

"How's baby today?" Nat asked and silently asked to rub at Jess's ever growing belly. Jess chuckled and gave her consent, slightly turning so Natasha's hand could roam over the baby bump gently. 

Jess adored how much Nat paid attention to all the pregnancy things that she would forget about. Nat watched like a hawk as Clint's kids grew up and this was no exception. Natasha Romanov loved children. No exceptions. 

"Baby's fine today, a little more kicky then normal but fine." Nat smiled when she felt that tiny kick against her hand and she closed her eyes, keeping that bit of contact and joy that tiny movement gave the spy. 

Jess's hand laid over Nats on her stomach and squeezed gently. Knowing the older woman would never have her own baby like Jess was now. It was cruel, what had been done to her as a young girl. And the widow hated it with every fiber of her being but there was no reversing it. She could only dream. 

"One day." Jess encouraged her and got a nearly wet teary smiled in return before Natasha stood up, patted Jess's shoulder and looked over the city. 

"Maybe, one day." With that Natasha walked toward the elevator with a slow gate and Jess's heart broke seeing her friend that way. She loved Natasha dearly and hoped one day the woman would set aside her job and think about possibly adopting. 

\---

With Bucky and Steve taking Thomas to school Jess was left alone for a bit of peace and time for herself. Which meant she flirted about the large spacious apartment and tidied up. A hoodie or shirt thrown into a hamper here. A stack of old magazines thrown out there. Dusting the furniture and cleaning out the fridge of old food. Basically her usual daily routine when Thomas wasn't here and Bucky had a meeting or was out with Steve. 

She liked these quiet hours where she could softly hum to herself. Stop whatever she was doing and rub at the swelling on her abdomen. The light pit pat against her palm telling her every moment she made the right design in marrying Bucky. Look over the apartment they called home in the tower. Toys everywhere, boxes of baby furniture ready to be assembled scattered about the space. A beautiful chaotic mass of home. 

The door swung open and in walked Bucky with Steve and Sam on his tail. The men slouching lazily onto the overstuffed couch as Bucky came over to her. Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and like every single time he saw her, placed his metal palm against the baby bump and made sure everything was alright. Oh yeah, he's ready to be a dad. 

"How's junior?" Bucky asks as he kisses her cheek once more and moves to pull her down into his lap as he sat into the big easy chair by the couch, large palms flat on her hips and stomach. 

"Are you gonna keep calling them that?" Jess rolls her eyes and huffs as Steve and Sam both chuckle. "We are not calling the baby junior, ever." 

"Why not? He's gonna be just like me. Devilishly handsome.."

"And stubborn and full of himself and were not calling them junior. And it's gonna be a girl." Jess sniffed playfully and got up, swatting at his outreaching hand as she moved back to the open kitchen. Sargent decided to make his lazy appearance and appear at her side, sat on his haunches and ears perked to watch her carefully.

Something happened to Sargent once they moved into the tower. Within a month the once hyper dog had become a vigilant companion and only got excited when Thomas wanted to play. The dog kept a heavy watch over Jessica and rarely left her side except on days he didn't feel like leaving his plushy bed in the living room. He was always right there, not in the way. But near enough to make his presence known for Jess if she needed help. Bucky had told her the dog could smell her hormones, and because he protected her and Thomas he felt he needed to be vigilant. In other words, revering slightly back into his army training. 

Her hand gently reached out and patted the fluff on his head without looking down and softly hummed as she did the small sink full of dishes. Listening slightly as the men in the living room started arguing over how to put together the playpen. Overall, a normal bright day at the tower for everyone. 

Until the emergency avengers alarm started blaring through Jarvis and three male heads popped up towards the ceiling. A large dog started barking and a pregnant 23 year old clutched fearfully at the swelling bump of her stomach, eyes locking with Bucky's from across the open apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short sorry!

An Afternoon Walk part 2

"Stay here. I'll send Clint for Thomas." Bucky gently pressed Jess into her chair in the living room and gave Sargent a command of "watch" and then left wth Steve and Sam. The lock sliding into place on the door that was automated for these types of things. 

Panic was welling up and she knew it would annoy Bucky but she started pacing. One hand rubbing soothing on her belly as the other ran through her hair nervously. Thomas had only been in school an hour just to only be ripped out again for an emergency. His teachers would give her hell but it was for his safety that he's brought back to the tower. 

She hated that alarm, hated it. She'd only heard it twice since she's met Bucky. Once eight months into their relationship. Bucky had left her for three days and came up with ten gunshot wounds, a snapped wrist and enough bruises to make his body look purple. The second was two months ago. He'd been gone all of thirteen hours and came back unconscious and again, full of bullets. She had every right to be terrified right now. 

Sargent watched intently as Jess paced in the living room. Her nerves channeling to the army dog and his ears pinned back slightly. A soft whine came from his muzzle and Jess only took her hand from her hair as she paced and patted his head as she walked by. 

An hour later and enough pacing to make her legs and feet hurt more then usual, Jess was just sitting down when the door was unlocked and in came Bucky. Thomas running in from behind him and launching himself to the floor at her feet to show her his new drawing. Her eyes tried to focus but she couldn't look away from Bucky. That soldier like mask was in place and he was staring at the floor in front of him, emotionless almost. 

"Hey Tommy boy? Why don't you take Sargent and play in your room for a minute? Momma and me got to talk." Thomas didn't even ask why, simply grabbed the dog by the collar and rushed to his room. 

Bucky didn't move until he heard the click of Thomas' door close shut. He was moving and in an instant had dropped to his knees before Jess. His arms coming around her stomach and back to cling onto her, his head resting on her shoulder. Because even though she was sitting down and he was on his knees, the man was a giant compared to her. 

Neither one said anything. Jess wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck and shoulders, fingers of one hand carding through the soft dark locks at his nape. After a few moments she felt him tighten his grip on her, just enough to feel the pressure of his metal limb against the small of her back. 

"How long?" Her voice didn't sound strong like she wanted it to be, she couldn't help it. Every time the avengers were called, he went fighting with the team. And every time he would take a bullet, and had, for every one of them. She was terrified he wouldn't come back. 

"Couple days maybe more. I can't tell you much more than that." It was true. He'd never told her where they went, who they were fighting. Only how long it would take for him to come home. To keep her safe, he'd said when she first asked, and she never questioned it again. 

"God, I love you Jess." Bucky leaned up and peppered kisses over her neck, breathing in deeply for a breath of her scent, honey and vanilla mixed with lavender. Her arms tightened as much as they could around his shoulders, tears pricking in her eyes. 

She tilts his head back by tugging tightly on the hair she has in her fingers, kissing him fiercely and showing him how much she loved him. Pulling back with a small gasp, a hand flying to her belly as the baby kicked furiously with the excitement going on out here. 

Bucky's large hands, cybernetic and flesh, palmed over her belly. His eyes brightening up from the dark storms they were moments ago. "Hey, hey. Calm down sweetheart. You're gonna upset your momma you keep that up." His hand slid her shirt up to reveal the taut flesh beneath, riddled with stretch marks on either side but he didn't care. His lips found the kicking foot or punching fist and gently talked the baby into calmness. Telling them how much he loved them and their momma and their big brother and how he was going to burn the world down just to protect all of them. 

"We're leaving in half an hour." He whispers , not looking Jess in the eyes and she can't stop the shuddering breath she takes. This is way too stressful right now. The baby starts kicking again. 

Bucky stands and pulls her up with him, wrapping her up in his arms in an unbreakable embrace. When he finally lets her loose enough to look up at him. Her eyes are strong. 

"You come back. Alive. And this is the last time. Do you hear me Barnes? I can not and will not have this kind of stress while I'm pregnant." He took a moment and then nodded, tilting her chin up with his forefinger and thumb to kiss her softly. 

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Bucky said goodbye to Thomas. Told him to be good and that he had to go do his job and he'd be back, his eyes glancing back up to Jess as he did. 

The majority of the team suited up and ready. Waiting for the Winter Soldier to say goodbye to his family. Bucky dressed in a slightly new suit. Something akin to Steve's Stealth suit but without the stripes and star. All black and with three blood red slashes crossing diagonally over his chest. Thomas spread his small fingers over the slashes once before waving bye and stepping back to clutch onto Jess's hand as the team gather in the jet. 

Bucky gave one last glance over his right shoulder, watching his wife and step son vanish as the door came closer and closer. Once they were out of his sight James Barnes was gone. He let the soldier run free. James vanished in his mind, yet the soldier still worried. But the soldier wouldn't let worries or doubts cloud his judgement on missions. 

\----

Wanda, that sweet dark haired girl that was only a couple years younger than Jess herself, gently patted Jess's shoulder in comfort. She saw the way Jess refused to look away from the landing pad the jet had just left from. Her hair whipping in the wind and both arms wrapped a round her swelling baby bump. A faraway lost look in her eyes and tears welling up like diamonds. 

"Thomas, would you like to go swimming?" Wanda had leaned over, hands on her knees to smile and ask the little boy. 

"Sure!" Thomas tugged on Jess shirt. "Can I go with Wanda, please?"

"Course baby, anything you want." Jess wiped at her face and smiled, ruffling his short dark hair. "Wanda his trunks are in the middle drawer in his room. He knows where they are." 

Wanda nodded and gave the mother to be a quick hug. Something neither of them expected because the young girl was so silent and didn't give in to human touch. "Thank you." Wanda gave another nod and smiles, taking Thomas' hand and heading towards the elevators. 

Jess looked back up into the sky, knowing they were most likely miles away by now. She needed him back. Needed him with her. Having this baby was stressful enough on her young mind. She was barely twenty three years old. Her nephew, who technically was now her son, was constantly bullied at school. Students and teachers alike. She was nearly four and half months pregnant and he has to leave on a mission. One that could kill him, or worse. 

"James Barnes... You come back to me or so help me god. I'll find you myself." There was a soft yip. A wet nose against her hand and soft fur next. Sargent was sitting at her side. He was supposed to be with one of the men Tony hired for when the team was gone. To watch her, pepper and Wanda. One man, Charlie, always took Sargent for a walk for Jess since she couldn't handle the big dog on her own in her current state.

"Sorry ma'am, he got away from me and ran back inside." There's Charlie, a man of average height . Heavy build and smiling face. Shocking ginger hair on his head. Jess liked him, he was nice to Sargent. 

"It's alright. He's gotten pretty attached since I got pregnant." Jess patted the dogs head and smiled at the mixed breed. She loved this dog. 

"Ma'am? We should get you inside and out of the open." Another man came up and Jess nodded. She'd gotten used to strange men telling her to be careful or go inside. The guards at the tower were entirely different than the ones she had met from shield. She liked Tony's men far better. 

"Come." Sargent jumped to his feet, stood to her side and walked her pace back inside. Refusing to give her an inch of room from himself. 

The guards liked the girl. She was kind and gave everyone a chance no matter their past. Her pregnant belly showed how true that was. The ring on her finger another example of it. Married to James Barnes was one thing. Having the Winter Soldier's child was another entirely. They respected her for it. That made them want to protect her more. 

"Would you guys like something to eat? I made cookies last night." There it was, right in front of their eyes. The kindness this young woman enacted to share with everyone she met. Several hands shot up, like children in school asking for permission. 

\---

Bucky stared at his wedding ring. A simple gold band. Nothing special. Nothing outrageous or boastful. But the meaning behind it was stupendous compared to its simple band. Jess's had her name engraved on the inside "Jessica Dernier Barnes". He hadn't wanted it on his. If anything ever happened, he didn't want something to link him back to her. 

When he's at home, with her. With his friends, his family. He wore it proudly. But here and now. It wasn't safe to be seen. So he slips it off. Takes the thin metal ball chain from his neck that holds his tags. Slips the rings on the chain and back around his neck. If worse comes to worse he'll trash them. No trace. He knows it's thin, hydra can't take him with the entire team at his back. But there's always a chance. Always. And he would go through hell and back again just to make sure his family was safe. 

\---- 

The mission took much longer than expected. Three weeks longer than expected. And Jessica was fuming every day that the team didn't come back. 

Her back aches more. Her feet started to swell. She felt like she's grown twice as wide in those three weeks. Her stress levels were off the wall and the baby was constantly moving. She hadn't slept in what fell like days, running on fumes. Thomas had been suspended, again. And Jess was hitting her limit. 

Thomas, the poor boy. Knew something was wrong after a week. He could see the result of sleepless nights and constant stress was having on Jess. He tried so hard to be good but the boys at school were so mean. Calling him a charity case and useless. But he got in trouble for fighting back. 

Three weeks and Jessica Barnes was at her wits end with worry. Because of the severity of the mission, no outside contact could be made. None. And it was weighing on her like a truck load of cement blocks on her chest. 

Wanda and Natasha, who check on her throughout the day. Knock on the door a Wednesday morning. When no answer came pepper had the door unlocked and they were met by silence. Instant worry for the family within, both women ran to the different rooms only to find one after the other empty. Last was the master bedroom and both sighed with relief. 

Jess was curled up on the bed, her arm throw over the vigilant watch dog beside her. Thomas was back to back with Jess, holding Bucky's pillow in his small arms to his face as he dozed. There was a basket of half folded laundry at the foot of the bed and some rumpled previously folding shirts under the big dog.

Natasha snapped a couple pictures silently with her phone, signaling for Wanda to follow her out as they left. As they exited the bedroom they took in the apartment. It was normal for it to be a bit messy what with the dog and Thomas and the baby on the way. But there were dishes in the sink, junk piling the surfaces and toys absolutely everywhere along with articles of clothing. It was a mess. 

With a knowing look, both woman rolled up their sleeves and quietly started to clean the entire apartment as a surprise for Jess. She didn't need to be doing all this by herself and it was just putting more stress on her and baby Barnes. 

Natasha stopped with the dishes to flick on her phone, typing in several secure codes before sending the picture through a secure stark network. She knew it was for emergencies. But she was the black widow and what she says is an emergency, goes. So she sent the picture of his exhausted wife, dog and step son. With a short message of, -Barnes you're needed at the Homefront-. 

That done. Natasha finished the dishes and kichen. Watched for a moment as Wanda swept the floors and they would be done. Both woman efficient when it came to most things and this was no exception. 

"Should we make them dinner?" Wanda asked softly and Natasha agreed. The pantry and friend he could use a restock as well. 

"No tomatoes, chicken or beans." A small smile was shared. Those few foods the only scents Jess just could not stomach during the pregnancy. 

Halfway through making dinner, Natasha felt a sequence of vibrations from her phone in her pocket. Putting in the multiple codes for the secured channel only took a moment and she read the answering text from Bucky. 

-I'll be home by morning, keep them safe-

Nat didn't reply, only smiled knowingly and put her phone back in her pocket. Helping Wanda make a thick white wine sauce for the pasta. Something healthy and not too heavy for expecting mothers. Nat did all the research a hundred times over. She loved children. Truly, she did. 

But that wasn't in the cards, hell it wasn't even in the deck for her. She could only be privileged to be around other's children. Clint's three tykes already growing so fast and she loved them dearly. She loved Thomas as well, the little boy catching her heart as easily as breathing. Now with Jess expecting her first child, it hurt all over again. The pain of being unable to have her own children. 

A flash of Steve's smiling kind face snuck up on her, causing the legendary assassin to knock her fingertip on the edge of a knife as she cut vegetables. She didn't know why her heart suddenly started pumping at an alarming rate and the flush on her cheeks. But she stopped it quickly, before Wanda even noticed the change in the red head beside her. 

Jess finally woke up an hour later. The entire little family stumbling sleepily into the kitchen where Natasha, Wanda and now Pepper were setting the dinning table. They had even made a treat for Sargent, a dog cake recipe he loved that was for special occasions. Jess smiled and hugged them all in kind, nearly in tears at the clean apartment and dinner already made for them. 

"Thank you."

\---

Bucky walked into the apartment silently. His boots not even making a sound on the floor as he dropped his duffle bag on the couch. His uniform still on and he started to tug it off, piece by piece. The armored one sleeved jacket. The tactical cargo pants. The heavy steel toed boots. And last the mask and goggles, set somewhat neatly in a pile on the large arm chair by the couch. 

It was nearly three am and he knew his family would be sound asleep. Well, nearly all of them. The soft click of claws on the floor signaled a certain fluffy giant of a dog's presence. He didn't yip or bark, but he wagged his tail furiously and leapt onto his hind legs to paw at Bucky's chest. Chuckling softly Bucky said hello to the loved dog and ruffled his fur. 

"Shhh, go back to sleep boy." And he did, the dog trotted back to his usual place in the living room. His human was back and he didn't need to be plastered to the pregnant human now that alpha was home. 

Bucky tossed the dog a chew bone from the jar on the counter before heading to first check on Thomas. The boy was curled up in his bed, a dinosaur stuffed animal in his arms and a peaceful look on his face. Smiling Bucky closed the door gently and padded toward the master. He needed a shower, desperately, from a ten hour flight but he needed to see her. 

The door was half open and Bucky pushed it further so he could step inside. Jess was curled up on her side, an arm over the baby bump. Her light hair sprawled over the pillows, half of it already out of the bun she went to bed wearing. He recognized the blue and white pattern of his favorite flannel shirt over her smaller shoulders. The tails of the shirt nearly covering her thighs completely as she lay curled up. The neck open even though it was buttoned up, it was so wide on her smaller frame. 

His heart finally felt lighter. Like a weight has been pulled off of him so suddenly he didn't know he had been holding it. His step son was safe. The family dog was fine and protective as always. And his wife and baby were sleeping soundly in his bed. Bucky released a sigh of relief. 

Deciding not to accidentally wake her he moved to the bathroom to shower quickly before he joined Jess in bed. Once clean and in a fresh set of boxers, he slipped under the sheet and curled tightly against Jess's back. His arm covering hers over her belly and he felt the tiny flutter under the taut skin with his metal arm. I felt so good to have her in his arms again. The weeks without her sleeping next to him were torture on his heart. 

"Hey now, don't you go waking momma up. She's real tired and you need to sleep okay? Daddy's here." Bucky softly cooed, barely above a whisper, trying not to wake Jess from her sleep. His hand rubbing soft soothing circles on her flesh. 

"James?" Jess whispered in a half sleepy voice, her fingers twinning with his over her today belly. "You're home..."

"Just got in, go back to sleep doll." Bucky kissed her cheek, her temple, the little spot right at the corner of her eye. Kept placing soft little feather kisses until Jess hummed and drifted back to sleep. Her body becoming much more relaxed than it has when he first climbed up behind her. Bucky held her tighter to him, looked at the softly tinkling light from her wedding ring beside his simple band and thanked God for whatever he did to deserve this.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

One month later   
About six months into the pregnancy 

The school had called today. Thomas's teachers and principle wanting a parent teacher meeting the next Saturday morning. Jess had an inkling of what it could be about. Thomas was bullied, a lot. And whenever he fought back he was the one to get in trouble and not the other boys. Thomas had good grades and was very smart for his age. But bullying comes from any angle. 

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow? To the meeting?" Bucky asked from in front of the stove. Grilled cheese in the skillet. His back bare and muscles taut and moving as he looked over his shoulder. Dark hair pulled lazily into a bun at the nape of his neck. 

Jess sighed softly, her fingertips running circles into her temple. The tea in front of her gone cold and she hadn't taken a sip. She was worrying herself into the ground and Bucky, and everyone, could see it. It wasn't good for her or the baby.

The click of the stove turning off. Spatula set on the counter and skillet placed gently on a cool burner. Arms came around her waist, a palm gently rubbing her lower back while the other rubbed over her ever growing stomach. 

"I just... It might be my hormones but I... James I don't know what to do. He needs me so much. And I have no idea what to say or do when I go in there." Her shoulders sank and she leaned into his chest from the kitchen chair she was in. 

"He's got me now Jess." A large cybernetic hand carefully cupped her chin and brought it to his own. "We're in this together. I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to marry me."

"James.."

"Thomas is young. His first years were of you as his amazing aunt. The next two have been of only you and Sargent. He's a kid Jess, a very young one. And that kid calls you his mother. Not because you made him. Or you told him you were. He calls you that because he sees you, you Jess, as his mother." She's crying now, silent tears falling and Bucky's thumbs stroking over her cheeks to wipe them away as fast as they come. 

"When he's older and he asks, well tell him. Together. Because I'm in this for the long haul Jessica. I love you, God I fucking love you so much sweetheart. And I love Thomas. Baby you know I do. He's my son." Bucky kisses her lips softly his metal hand dropping to cup over their baby growing inside of her. 

"Thomas is as much my son as this baby is mine and yours Jessica. And I will be right here. Right by your side." She throws her arms around his neck, sobbing gently into his shoulder. His arms wound tight around her back. 

"I love you so much. You're amazing and I can't speak. These hormones are kicking my ass." A strangled cough that was supposed to be a laugh came from her throat and he held her a bit tighter. Gently shushing her. 

"We'll go together, as a family. And we'll talk to his teachers okay?" Jess nodded against his neck and Bucky smiled. She wasn't moving anytime soon. 

His arms moved her around slightly. One slipping behind her knees to lift her up against his chest. Midday snack forgotten to be cleaned up later. He sat on the large couch, setting her between his thighs as he settled with his back against the armrest. Jess laid on her back against him and their joined hands laid gently on the baby bump. His family. 

\----

"Momma stop." Thomas hand came up and tried to push Jess's hand away as she tried to tame his unruly hair. They were seated in the small waiting room for the principles office. When Jess was nervous she became fidgety. 

"Sorry baby," Jess smiled and let Thomas go back to her phone. He loved to play angry birds and she had no problem as long as he didn't live on the device. Bucky rubbed soothing circles into her lower back with his right hand. Helping relieve her slight back pain and some of her stress. 

"Miss Dernier, Thomas? Oh I wasn't expecting you to bring someone.." The receptionist spoke as the door opened. 

"This is my husband James." Jess responded coolly. Not liking the subtle dirty looks Bucky was getting from the receptionist. 

He was dressed very sharp today. Not a suit but very business like. A crisp light blue shirt. Tucked in dark black trousers and even black dress shoes to match. A light grey tie around his neck. He looked amazing and just because his hair was longer than today's standards and he wore a glove on his left hand. Did not make him any less of the great man he was. 

"Pardon, I didn't realize." The woman tried to cover up but her voice still held the distaste. Some people never grow up. "Principle Kells will see you now."

Jess stood with very little help , just a steadying hand on her lower back. She gently asked for the phone back from Thomas and slid it into her purse as they walked through the wooden door with frosted glass. Bucky sending a hard soldier glare over his shoulder that made the receptionist almost flinch in fear. He smirked at her cruelly before turning, dropping his smirk for a polite smile as the he herded his small family into the office. 

"Miss Dernier. Please sit." Principle Kells looked a nice older man. With wrinkles around his eyes and a large smile. But anyone with a good eye could tell that he was a liar. 

"I changed the papers here months ago, it's Mrs. Barnes." She gestured to Bucky's form as he helped her sit in the simple office chairs before the desk. Softly telling Thomas to sit between them. 

"My apologies. Mrs. Barnes." Kells put extra annunciation on the Mrs part. Bucky could tell this was not going to end in a friendly way. "Mr. Barnes."

Bucky merely nodded the slightest bit. Otherwise keeping silent. His left arm stretched over the back of Thomas's chair and palm and fingers lightly touching Jess's shoulder. A clear sign of possessiveness he wouldn't stop from showing this asshat. 

"Well now that we're all here I'd like to get started. I beleive you know Miss Jenkins." Jess nodded a tight hello to the woman sitting beside the desk. It was Thomas's teacher. And Jess did not like her. 

"Thomas, while having good grades so far this year...."

"Excuse me? So far? Thomas hasn't gotten anything lower than a 'B' in any of his classes since he started school. Are you implying that his report card is a lie?" Jess was starting with the claws out and Bucky sat back and let her go. He was here for support, he'd make a move if needed. 

"No of course not.. I just mean that his grades will decline of he is constantly in suspension for attacking other children..."

"Attacking other children? Thomas wouldn't..." Jess look to her right and looked at Thomas' wide gaze. "Baby, why don't you play angry birds on my phone with the headphones okay?" She handed him the device and sent him to the free chair in the back of the office. 

"Listen. Thomas wouldn't hurt a fly. We have a giant of a dog and Thomas is as gentle as can be with him. He's never hit or smacked or bit anyone until he started getting bullied. I switched his shcools because of that fact."

"That is unfortunate but he still seems to have a side of him you are not seeing at home. Children take what they see outside of school and take it in school."

"So you're saying that he sees violence at home and outright attacks other children?" Jess scoffed, her face ringing pink in her anger. She's never even yelled around Thomas, no one has. 

"It most cases yes." Kells and Jenkins both eye Bucky and her very pregnant belly and Jess was losing it. 

"Are you suggesting that my husband hits me? Is that what you are getting at? That Thomas sees it and repeats it? Instead of taking care of the snot nosed brats Jenkins likes so much when they act out. Instead of keeping my son safe you're letting him become so bullied that he has to fight back?" Jess was fuming, the only thing keeping her relatively calm was Bucky's hand in her own. 

"We're not suggesting anything. But with your quick marriage and the fact you are expecting, coupled with a drastic move. Thomas could have experienced a number of things in that time."

"Thomas now lives in the safest place in America. Do you know where that is?" Bucky's deep angry timbered voice rose over Kells and the principle had the audacity to look disgusted Bucky had even opened his mouth. 

"No Mr. Barnes, I do not know." 

"He lives in the avengers tower. Or should I call it Stark tower, Jess?" Bucky sat up straighter and let his hulking body do some of his talking. The soldier shining through. "You know, since I wanted my wife and step son safe and with my team."

"Do you know who I am?" Bucky asked the principle before he could even try to say anything. "James Barnes. Sergeant James Barnes, of the 107th. I served my country, was taken prisoner. And to date I am the oldest POW in existence." Kells paled considerably at Bucky's full name and he instantly tried to apologize. 

"Save it. My son, because when I married Jess Thomas became mine in everything but blood, my son is intelligent and kind. He's attentive and would not start a fight. He's constantly bullied for whatever reason because his teacher doesn't catch it." Bucky sent a glare at Jenkins and she scoffed. 

"We're done here. Thomas will be homeschooled from now on." Jess grabbed her purse, ready to stand. 

"You can't possibly think he'll get any sort of real education by being homeschooled."

"I think he will get every opportunity with being homeschooled. We'll call in the best tutors and he'll be fine." Jess continued, glaring down the principle. "Or is it because I only have a high school diploma?"

"You can't afford that, you can barely afford tuition here."

"You forget who I work with. Tony stark, and while we have our differences? Tony adores Thomas and has already started to teach him about mechanics." Bucky stood, hand on Jess's lower back and pushing her gently to get Thomas from the corner of the room where he was quietly humming as he played a game. 

"I don't like bullies. And they come in all ages, shapes and sizes. I thought that might have changed since when I was a kid. Apparently not." With that Bucky led his family out of the school without another glance or thought. 

Once they got into one of Tony's cars, the driver already pulling off the curb, a stunned silence fell over the two adults. Bucky met Jess's eyes and he could see the worry and fear in her face. 

"What the heck are we gonna do Bucky? We just pulled him out of the best school closest to home." Bucky's hand went to cup her chin and he kisses both her cheeks before her lips in a soft kiss. 

"We're gonna go home. Get some dinner with the team and then we're gonna talk to Stark about finding some tutors." Bucky smiled at his young wife and got her to give a small smile back with his boyish grin. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you James, I really don't." Jess whispered and hugged him around the shoulders her face buried into the crook of his neck as Bucky gently carded his right hand through her light hair. 

\----

"You're asking if me, Tony Stark, wouldn't mind finding the best tutors around for your son?" Tony stated at the husband and wife in front of him. "The kid that is like officially adopted into the family by all of us? The one who can already do advanced math because I taught him????? Of course I will!! What do you want him to learn? Languages? Sciences? Pepper!! Start calling!" 

Jess and Bucky were left standing in the lounge as Tony literally ran to the elevator in a whirlwind of papers. Their gazes locked and they couldn't stop the chuckles coming. 

"Well that solves that I suppose." Jess smiles and reaching up, tugging the front of Bucky's shirt down to peck his lips lovingly. "Love you."

"Love you baby." He smirked against her lisp. Tugging her gently toward one of the comfy couches to make her get off her feet. 

"There's baby momma Barnes," Nat called gently from the hall as she made her way over to Jess. Bucky getting up and going to find her something to eat. "How's momma and baby today?"

Jess smiled and rubbed her growing belly. "Very active today... Oh, there they go again." Jess rubbed at a certain spot to the right. Gently grabbing Natasha's hand and placing it where the little kicks were happening. Natasha smiled wistfully, a pain in her chest the young mother could see clearly on the assassins face. 

"Is my nephew awake?" Steve asked from the same hall Nat had come from. A large smile on his face as he knelt by Jess and asked silent permission to do the same as Nat. His large palm spread over and the kicking started up again with vigor. 

"Nephew? We don't even know the gender!" Jess rolled her eyes. "It's gonna be a girl. I know it."

"Thomas needs a little brother to play with and just be boys." Steve said and sat back into one of the easy chairs. 

"No a little girl to teach ballet and gymnastics and play dress up." Natasha argued at the super soldier and Jess simply chuckled at their antics. This was an early a daily argument between the two of them and Jess found it adorable. 

"Wether it's a boy or girl I don't care, long as they're healthy." Bucky spoke from behind Jess, his hand setting a bowl of cut up fruit and berries into her hands as he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her cheek. His hand touching the bump gently as he stood up. 

"When did the Winter Soldier become such a sap?" Natasha teased from beside Jess. 

"When I fell in love with Jess." He chuckled and kissed Jess's cheek again. "I'm going to the gym, you okay?"

"Natasha wants to take me shopping for baby stuff. I'll probably leave Thomas here with you?" Jess questioned, looking over her shoulder at Bucky as he thought. 

"I haven't gotten in a full workout in a while and I had planned on doing that." Bucky scratches the back of his neck in thought.

"Well I guess I can take him with us."

"Why don't I watch him?" Jess, Bucky ad Nat all turned to look at Steve as he watched them in return. "Come on buck, well stay in the tower, watch some movies and eat candy." 

Jess sighs and rolls her eyes, her hand pointing to Steve. "If he's hyper when I get back, guess who is having a sleepover at uncle Steve's?" Steve nodded vigorously and stood up. Bucky giving him a look that spoke volumes to the best friends. 'Watch my son or I'm kicking your ass'.

"He'll be fine Momma Barnes." Steve smiles at Jess and he walks out of the lounge towards Bruce's office. Where they all know the scientist is trying to explain molecular biology to the little boy. 

The week since Thomas was pulled from public school brought on a new change for everyone. Since the little boy was so inquisitive and full of energy, everyone had taken to watching the boy each day for a little while. Tony would teach him math, and he actually tried to make it elementary/preschool type math. Bruce did science in fun little experiments. And the others all did little bits to help the boy until torturous were picked out. 

"No junk food!" Jess called down the already empty hall and groaned goodnaturedly. Leaning her shoulder into Nat's she sighed. "He's going to be so damn hyper when we come back, you know that right?" Her eyes shifted back and over her shoulder at Bucky who merely smirked and kissed her lips softly. 

"He'll be fine babydoll. You and Natasha have fun. Take a couple of Tony's guards with you, please." Jess nodded and Bucky have her one last kiss and he was gone down the hallway. 

"Ready for some shopping momma Barnes?" Nat asked and helped less finish the bowl of fruit before they left. 

"You know, I don't know if I like that very much." Jess made a face. 

"Too bad momma Barnes. It's stuck to ya." Nat smirked. 

\-----

"Did you buy the entire store??" Sam cried out as three of Tony's hired guards come in behind Jess and Natasha. Their arms loads with plastic and paper bags so full of what they bought that they were overflowing. And there were two more men behind them carrying large boxes that could only be toys or baby furniture. 

"Tony have me a card and said 'go nuts this is a pre baby shower gift from me and pepper'. And there were just so many cute things!!!" Jess squealed happily hit everyone could see she was tired and in need of an afternoon nap. 

"Some of it's for Thomas too. We didn't want him to feel left out bra sue we got so much for the baby." Jess spoke and sat down on the couch, kicking off her ballet flats and sighing softly. 

"Is that why there's six hundred dollars worth of Lego's in my sight right now?" Tony balked at the giant pile of boxes and his inner child desperately wanted to play wth them.

"The Lego's are for me stark." Jess said rather seriously and they all chuckled because Jessica had a serious obsession with the child's toy. Going so far as one of the spare rooms in the apartment was solely for displaying the sets she had of them. 

"But I did find this really neat hot wheels set and I just had to get it for Thomas." Jess goes to stand and Nat motions her down. The spy getting up and rummaging through the boxes to find a rather large one and several smaller boxes that went with it.

"It's an avengers set! Isn't this neat guys?"so showed the smaller boxes to everyone. Each car had a deprecate design and was dedicated to each avenger. The cats ranges from trucks to sports cars and the track was a little New York City. "It's so cute!"

It really was and it took a lot for the fully grown adults to not open them all up and actually play with them. So they handed the boxes back and Jess set them aside.   
She was tired and if everyone stayed quiet... There she went. Jess had fallen asleep rather quickly on the corner of the couch.

The people around smiled fondly and silently dispersed. Sam and Tony and a couple of the guards toting everything to her and Bucky's apartment. Natasha tugging a soft blanket from the chair and gently laying it over Jess's body as the mother to be dozed. 

Nat went to turn away and leave Jess to nap but she ran smack dab in Steve Rogers' chest. His hands quickly clasping onto her hips to her her up before she fell. There was a couple silent beats before Steve flushed a tiny shade of pink and Natasha stepped away from his arms trying to hide the flush in her own skin. Her finger coming up to her lips and she pointed to Jess sleeping on the couch. He nodded and followed her to the elevators. Both ignoring the heat in their skin and the way every look from the other made their heart beat a tiny bit faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, Alice Sarah Barnes everyone.

Part 4

"Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,  
Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,"

Bucky roused from his much needed deep sleep. The soft voice of Jess coming from the dimly lit living room just down the hall. And there she is, the most glorious and beautiful woman on the face of the earth. His wife, standing there in the living room as if she didn't know the effect she had on his life. 

"Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again"

Her hair was longer now, growing rapidly with the extra hormones from the pregnancy. Reaching in soft waves down her shoulders and stopping in thick locks near her elbows. It was wild and tame, silky yet thick. 

"His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as coals,  
May happiness attend him wherever he may go"

Muscled legs coming from her nightgown, which was in fact one of Bucky's own shirts. Ending at the top of her thighs and letting her creamy lightly tanned flesh peek out form the dark garment. Even after so long from the waves, she'd hadn't lost that solid surfer look she had the day he met her. 

"From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,  
All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return."

Her voice is soft and lilting and he can hear the way she says the words so calmly, with so much emotion yet just barely above a whisper. He's heard the song a hundred times before. Thomas asking for the sailor song when he can't sleep at night. Wanting to hear her voice like he had when he was a baby and she watched over him on the weekends.

"My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell,  
And in great London City in opulence doth dwell."

He leans his shoulder against the wall of the hallway, staying in the shadows so he can watch his wife. Her voice lulling him to a clam he thought he was already. 

"His fortune doth exceed, £300,000 in gold,  
And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold."

He loves how she knows these almost ancient songs of the sea. How she knows the many verses by heart and can start on any phrase to finish the song. A surfer she was at heart, a part of the big blue.

"A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,  
True love is grafted in my heart, give me my sailor bold."

He's hit with a pang of regret. Because of his life now overruling hers. Because of who he was and what he does she's kept away, safe in the tower. She can no longer freely go to the shores and beaches she loves so much. 

"Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,  
To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar."

Again her voice flows around him and he watches her with so much love. The wife he never thought he could have or ever deserve there. Right there. Standing in the warm glow of the lamps with a bundle in her arms.

"My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,  
And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway."

He loves her so damn much that it physically scares him some days. He's fearful of her safety, of Thomas and the baby she gave to him. He's terrified of losing them. 

"Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,  
Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold."

There's a moment where her feet slow and she looks out the wide windows of the living room. To the west where he knows she wants to see again. The shorelines and sand calling to her like a mermaid to the sea. 

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."

Her voice drifts for a moment, her gaze turning to the whimpering bundle of pink in her arms and she smiles so warmly it melts ice. Her forefinger and thumb gently smoothing down thin locks of dark curls over a tiny head.

"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be,  
Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea."

Her voice is directed now at the quiet bundle of pink in her arms. Bucky's heart swelling with pride and love at the sight. The way she holds their babygirl so tight and safe. Her youth and beauty shining in this dull domestic moment. 

"While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,  
And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return."

He can see the glint of baby blues of the tiny babe in her arms as she continues her almost imperceptible rocks of her arms. The way the two week old wants to stay awake and keeps blinking to hear her mothers voice. 

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."

Bucky realizes what he needs to do. A little vacation, time away from the city and smog and buildings. Taking his girl back to the ocean that she loves so much. Letting his children see the beauty it was. 

"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,  
And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

Another heartbeat and he's walking gently up to her as she finishes the song. His giant hand gently touching the baby's head as she yawns one last time and her eyes shut tight to the world around her. Jess's eyes glance up at Bucky's and she smiles, a soft blush on her cheeks as she sings the last verse for him.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid...  
I disdain all glittering gold...  
There is nothing can console me...  
but my jolly sailor bold..."

He leans down and kisses her temple, lips lingering against her skin as she continues the slow rocking motion he's come to realize is like the sways of a boat out to sea. Clearly putting the baby to sleep with the motions. 

There's an insurmountable amount of love that shines up at him and he's struck, like every single time she does this, with a knee jerking, gut wrenching, soul squeezing realization she's real. It's all real. Their marriage, their son, their daughter. Their life. 

His shimmering surfer girl that landed into his life like a mermaid on the deck of a pirate ship. The love of his life right here holding their baby. His daughter, in Jess's arms. 

She smiles and leans into his stubbled cheek. Moving back gently to kiss his jaw in soft gentle pecks until she reaches his lips. The baby is moved, both of them moving in tandem without making her wake. Placed gently in the soft lavender bassinet with the hand painted depictions of the avengers symbols over the sides. 

Bucky wraps his arms around her waist. Her back to his chest as he pulls her tight against him. His chin on her shoulder as they look at the sleeping baby in the bassinet. The soft thin locks of dark hair wanting to curl atop her head. Hidden behind heavy lids were the bluest of blue eyes that matched Bucky's as a child and Jess's now as a young adult.

His voice almost startled her, so low and raspy. "Am I your sailor bold?" He puts in a soft Irish accent, knowing she loves it when he uses the vast array of languages he knows so fluently. Knowing she's a woman born for the waves and how some things affect her.

"Aye, the only sailer for me." Her voice shocks him, as if she's always spoken with a Celtic tongue. And he looks down at her, taking in her features and he can just barely see it. The heritage behind her love of the ocean and waves. Dernier's were French by name. But Jess, her mothers family was a mystery. And he could see it. 

"How long till she can travel?" Bucky asked abruptly and Jess is instantly confused by the question. 

"What are you talking about James?" Her voice is hushed and he gently pulls her back into the hall and toward their bedroom. 

"I mean, when can we take a vacation doll." He smiles and lifts her by the hips to sit on the edge of the bed covered in black and blue sheets. 

"James what in the hell are you going on about?" She smiles softly and he kisses her lips a bit heavily.

"Let's go baby. You, me, the kids, the dog and lets go to the Caribbean..." He sees how her eyes widen and she stills for a moment. Suddenly her arms are around his neck squeezing the breath form him. 

"You're serious aren't you??" She gasped softly as she pulled back. Excitement spilling from her and he chuckled. Picking her up by the thighs to spin her around Ina circle. 

"Yes I'm serious. We could use it, you could use it." He tucks loose locks of her hair back and looks into her happy face. Her first pregnancy was normal but still hard on his wife. Until the end of it. They had to do an emergency c section a month before the baby was due. It had scared them both so much. She was still a bit weak some days but she was coming out of it. She needed this. 

"If I may help Sargent?" The AI's voice came into the room and startled Jess like it always did. "It is common for most two months olds to be travelling if kept healthy and with emergency medical support within range." 

"Thanks Jarvis." Bucky smiled and nipped his teeth playfully at Jess's lips for her to open up and let him kiss her hungrily. Making her gasp for breath as he sat down on the bed. Her legs coming around to wrap around his waist as she sat in his lap tight in his arms. 

"Two months. The Caribbean. Our first family vacation." Bucky grinned as she pushed him back to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders, kissing every inch of his jaw and face as she smiles and laughs happily. 

\--------

"What is going on in here?" Tony grumbles as he makes his way into the communal living room. The couches are turned over on their backs blankets pushed up with brooms to make them look like crude boats and Tony is confused until he's tackled by a small form and a foam sword. 

"Avast! Ye be on my ship ye stowaway!" Thomas held tony at foam sword point and the older man decided to play along. He could see both Steve and Bucky with their own foam swords on the other couch and he chuckled. This little boy had changed all of them from a fighting mess of somewhat friends to a strong strange family.

"Aye ye caught me captain!" Thomas poked him with the sword and he knelt down with his hands up in surrender. Thomas poking and prodding him playfully. 

An hour later and Tony tired from the unexpected play. Thomas now sat on the fixed couch with a Disney moving playing on the giant flatscreen. Foam sword in his hand as the other reaches for some popcorn. Lost in his own little dream world as the movie plays. 

Tony, Bucky and Steve take up residence at the large table a few yards away. Watching but letting Thomas have his space for the moment until one of them was needed. The sounds of a pirates of the Caribbean movie playing in the quiet around them. 

"So the Caribbean huh?" Tony asks with a raised brow as Bucky only smiles fondly at something tony can't think of. 

"She's a surfer Stark. Hasn't been to the ocean in maybe two years now." Bucky slumps back some in his chair, coffee cup sitting in his hand. "She's got that board in our spare room. And sometimes if I cant find her, she's back there. Cleaning it and waxing it as if she's about to go hit the waves again." 

"It's like if you were taken from your lab Tony. And you could go back but there's far too much going on for you to even have the time to think about it." Steve explained a bit more and Tony nodded. 

"You can take one of the jets. Hell I'll buy an island of you want." Tony's eyes roamed protectively over Thomas who was now swinging his sword a bit to the movie. 

"Thanks man." Bucky smiles, getting up to pick Thomas and sit him in his lap as he watches the movie win his adoptive son. A picture of happiness in the messy living room and Tony feels proud he's part of it somehow. 

\------

Waves crash and spray scatters overs the sandy beaches. Thomas and Sargent are running barefoot through the low tide, sand and water flying as they romp and play in the early afternoon sunlight shining down on the small family. 

Steve is watching from a short distance, keeping the young nephew of his in sight with a protective eye. Natasha is watching the baby inside the condo just yards away. 

And Jess. Jess is fifty feet out in the water. Hands splayed over her surf board. A monstrous looking red and grey thing that looks too thin and long to hold her up against a wave but is just perfect. Legs on worthier side of it, ankle wrap secured in place to keep her attached to it should anything happen. 

She's in a simple white bikini, her hair wild and free in the salty spray as she simply sits on the board. Enjoying the gentle rocking of the waves beneath and around her. Fave tilted to the sun and eyes closed as she takes in the familiar emotions running through her very soul. 

She's beautiful out there and Bucky can't help but snap some pictures on his phone of her. The pregnancy didn't change her body too much but Bucky loved her more for it. The added width to her hips. The barely there stretch marks on her sides. The thin pink line over her stomach that she refused to let Cho fix. It was her own battle scar. 

Jess's face turns to the waves coming closer. She's not far enough out to get a big one but Bucky can see she's watching. Waiting. For that wave she wants. Steve comes up to his side. Both them simultaneously watching Thomas and Sargent play in the sand and Jess out from shore. 

They watch as she starts moving suddenly, paddling further and further out until she's hundred feet or more away from the shoreline. Then she's turning with the wave, leaping to stand up on the board as the water swells into a thirty foot wall of water. The ends curling as the middle stays thick. She's standing on the red and grey board, knees bent, back slightly curved, hands outwards to her sides. And a smile on her face out shining the sun as she flows over the water like a bullet through the air. 

Her feet and hips move fluidly, the nose of the board cutting through the fast moving water underneath her. Side to side and back. Her mouth is open and Bucky can just barely hear the sound of her laughter in his head as she comes closer to shore. 

The wave slows down and she jumps off the board the last second. His body stiffens and he thinks maybe she's hurt. The waves calm somewhat and there she is, piping from the ocean waves. Climbing up easily onto the board, water flowing from her hair and body. Her arm raised up and she waves at the men on shore. Bucky relaxed and smirked back at her, sending her a wave back. His wife was a wild thing, taking on the sea like she did. 

"Look at her, she just... How does she do that?" Steve asked softly to himself in wonder, his face showing the shock at his first sight of a surfer. Jess's form slowly paddling back to shore, Thomas waiting by the edge of the water. 

Bucky shrugged with a soft light and locked eyes with his best friend. "I swear she's a mermaid sometimes. You ever see her in the pool at the tower? She swims faster than anything I've ever seen." They both smile and turn as Natasha brings a whimpering baby girl out into the shaded port of the condo. 

Moving with ease Bucky smiled and reached for the little girl. Just over two months old and she was growing like a weed. Like Bucky had predicted, Banner had found slight traces of the serum in her system. It was minuscule, just barely there. But it meant that she would be be agile and strong. He didn't care, none of them did. Just that she's healthy. And she was. Little baby Alice. 

"She's had lunch and I put on some sunscreen." Natasha smiles handing the baby over to her father. Seeing Bucky hold that little baby in his arms so gently. A murderer and prisoner of war. A man that had nothing to live for now has everything to die for. 

"Thanks Nat." Bucky smiles and walks out into the sunlight. Alice's head and face covered by a little white so hat on her head. Her wide eyes taking in her surroundings, tiny hands clasping onto his white tank top. His bare feet warm in the sand as he stopped beside Thomas. Reaching down to ruffle the boys wet sandy hair affectionately. 

Sargent barking and splashing in the water as Jess finally made it to shore. Her heavy board held easily under her left arm. Water dripping down her body and her hair in thick wet locks down her back. Her ankle wrap pulled from the Velcro and she shoves the board nose first into the sand with practiced ease to let it stand in the wet sandy shore. 

"There's my little man!" She leaned down and kisses Thomas's cheek as he wraps his arms around her hips. Her own arm reaching for the baby and Bucky handed her over gently. Tugging Jess closes to grin and kiss her hungrily with their baby between them. Her body slick and wet and warm from the ocean. Toasty sand around their toes. Dog bouncing around them. 

"I love you." Bucky whispers into her wet hair and she blushes like she always does when he openly confesses it to her. She leans down and nuzzles her cheek against Alice's. 

"I love you James." She whispers back over the sounds of the crashing waves and they both startle as Sargent barks directly at them. Bucky mentally rolling his eyes because that dog was warning them that Natasha had her camera out and was going nuts taking picture of the small but growing family on the beach.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured you guys deserved a little add on and I’m feeling emotional watching The Little Mermaid, so. Here ya go!

Epilogue 

Steve opened his phone after the chime sounded. A video from Bucky’s phone was sent to the group chat. Usually it was funny videos of the kids, Thomas and Alice, their dog doing something silly with his frisbee or the occasional meme. Today was a video and Steve pressed play as his other hand held the coffee mug to sip his tea. 

———-

Bucky was looking at the camera, his hair longer and tousled, teaching his shoulders. “Okay So, Alice was really quiet and I couldn’t figure out where she was.” His voice was near whispering as he walked down the hall in his apartment. “So I go to look for her or whatever, and I find her in here.” 

Bucky turned the camera back around facing into the half open door. The room wasn’t Alice’s ocean princess theme, it was the room where Jess kept all her surfboards and keepsakes. They lined the walls and Alice was sitting on the floor, tiny hands lightly tracing the designs on her baby boogie board. 

“Ware the peeble are... wanna see.... dancin...” She was softly singing in that way three year olds do. Garbled words and half verses. Her toothy smile filled with wonder as she sits there and sings to herself softly in the empty room. 

The video cut back to Bucky who was chuckling behind his hand and shaking his head. Wonder in his eyes as he opened the door and faced the camera back to Alice. “Whatcha doin Alice?” 

“Daddy!” Her hands grabbed at the air and Bucky bent to swoop her up in his left arm. “I . I. I was singing song.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Was you singing baby?” Alice nods and giggles, leaning into Bucky’s chin and he kisses her cheek. “Did momma teach you that?” 

“It’s Ariel!” Alice makes her arms wide before curling them back against her chest. 

“Yeah baby, it’s Ariel.” Bucky chuckles. “Can you sing if again for daddy?” Alice goes back into it, wiggling her arms as she sings softly to her father. Bucky smiles and cuts the video when she’s done. 

————

Walking down the hall Bucky slipped his phone back in his pocket as he held Alice to his hip. Helping her sing along with her mixed up words and lyrics back to the living room where Jess was curled up on the couch. Bowl of popcorn at her side and Thomas sat in Bucky’s armchair with a gamebiy in his hands. 

“Found her.” Bucky sat by Jess, setting Alice in his lap as she reaches for the popcorn. “Was playing with her board.”

“Hmmm we should go down to the beach tomorrow and work on her balance.” Jess nibbled at the popcorn piece her daughter was offering her as she poke. 

“You’re gonna make her turn into a fish.” Bucky smirked while Jess swatted at his shoulder, sitting up more and reaching behind her to rub at her sore back. The blanket falling some and revealing her round belly. 

“I wanna be a mermaid.” Alice spoke up and clapped her hands together. 

Bucky smirked and kissed her nose, “A mermaid huh? You wanna know a secret?” Alice instantly gets this wide eyed look on her face and nods. Thomas smiling up from his game as he watches his parents and sister. “Your mommas a mermaid!” 

Alice gasps and covers her mouth a big grin on her face as her feet stomp at Bucky’s legs. It’s the sweetest thing. Jess rolls her eyes as Alice starts chanting that her mothers a mermaid. 

Later, when it’s bedtime and Thomas is fast asleep. Alice isn’t. She’s fussing and whining and its always a chore to get the dark haired little girl to sleep at night and when Bucky has exhausted everything from story time to warm milk, he’s at a loss. Jess decides to save him tonight, smiling and taking the baby girl from his arms and holding Alice to her hip. 

“Wanna hear a song?” Alice perks up, the tears slowing and she nods. Jess walks to the window that over looks the rolling waves and sands. 

“Maybe he’s right, maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad.” Alice was entranced listening to her mothers voice as she speaks the intro to the girls favorite song.

“Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat. Wouldn’t you think my collections complete, wouldn’t you think I’m the girl. The girl who has everything.” Jess pointed out to Alice’s figurines of fish and seashells. 

“Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold. Lookin around here you think. Sure, she’s got everything.” She was slowly swaying, the gentle rocks following the calm waves outside. 

“I’ve got gadgets and gizmos aplenty, I’ve got whosits and whatsits galore. You want thingamabob..” ‘Tingbobs!’ “ Jess nodded and kept going. “I got twenty, but who cares. No big deal. I want more.”

“I wanna be, where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see em dancin. Walking around on those, what do you call em?” Alice laughed, ‘feet’!

“Flipping your fins you don’t get too far, legs are required for jumpin, dancing! Strolling along down... What’s that’s word again?” ‘Street’ Jess nodded and kissed Alice’s cheek, free hand holding the girls wriggling toes. 

“Sing with me now.” And Alice happily does just that.

“Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world.” Bucky had been recording the entire thing and Jess now noticed from the corner of her eye but she kept going even though there was a blush to her cheeks now. 

“What would I give, if I could live out of these waters. What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand.” Alice was nodding, leaning into her mothers shoulders and fiddling with the starfish necklace about Jess’ neck as her mother sang to her. 

“Betcha on land, they understand. And they don’t reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimmin, ready to stand.” Jess turned back to sit in the rocking chair in front of the windows. 

“I’m ready to know what the people know, ask em my questions and get some answers. What’s a fire and why does it, what’s the word?” ‘Blurn’ Jess smiled at Alice. 

“When’s it my turn, wouldn’t I love, ‘love to explore dat shore up ‘bove’” Jess chuckles and nods as Alice tries to sing along sleepily. 

“Out of the sea.... wish I could be... part of that.... world...” Alice was out, sleeping against her mothers breast, thumb in her mouth and other hand clutched into Jess’ shirt. 

Bucky came up and gently pried Alice from her mother, the little girl clinging to the stuffed octopus toy in her small bed and curled into the cover Bucky placed over her. Jess kisses his cheek while Bucky tugs her out of their daughters room and down the hall to the living room. 

Tall glass windows make up the wall towards the ocean and Bucky tugs Jess until they’re staring out at the rolling waves of their home, secluded and safe. 

“Will you finish it for me?” Bucky whispers into her neck and Jess smiles as he stands behind her, hands roaming over her growing belly. 

“What would I give, to live where you are. What would I pay, to stay here beside you? Smiling at me.” Bucky turns them around and starts gently swaying as she whisper sings to him the final verses. 

“Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun. Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world.” He kisses her knuckles in his grip and smirks at the blush on her cheeks the stutter in her voice.

“I don’t know when. I don’t know how. But I know something’s starting right now... watch and you’ll see.. one day I’ll be... part of your world.” 

Bucky kisses her soft and slow. “I love you Jesd.” He smiles and tucks her blonde hair back behind her ear. Her eyes glowing in the dim light of the moon shining down, the reflection of the waves in the corner of her gaze. “My mermaid.” 

————-

Steve smiled wide and sets his phone down, maybe a stray tear fell down his cheeks, maybe Natasha kissed it from his chin as she handed him the wriggling blonde haired boy in a red onesie. 

“Hey little man.” Steve held the baby boy close, smiling down at him. Natasha sidled up to his side, chin on his shoulder as she touched the baby’s cheek. The adoption had finally went through two months ago. 

Daniel Ford Rogers. Welcome to the Avengers family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that?! Steve and Nat have a baby?! Adoption?!?! 
> 
> Part two in the works. Steve and Nat get their story and happy ending guys.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love.  
> Comments are life.
> 
> No beta


End file.
